Depois de Tanto Tempo
by MusicMoviesLife
Summary: Depois de anos, séculos, confissões, brigar e reatar -várias vezes- Ciel e Sebastian finalmente conseguem viver uma vida "normal", aceitando o que ocorreu há tanto tempo. Mas como vivem no dia de hoje? Onde estão? E quem é esse menino na turma de Ciel que se parece muito -até demais- com Alois? E por quê o Sebastian insiste em deixar Ciel sem graça? (SebastianxCiel)
1. Chapter 1

_Idiota._

_Antigamente ele até fazia café da manhã para mim... Hoje em dia, não me leva mais no colégio... Idiota._

Repeti a palavra varias vezes na minha cabeça enquanto andava aos portões do Empire School, evitando qualquer contato com qualquer pessoa a minha volta. Não vou perder meu tempo tentando ter uma conversa culta com algum desses ignorantes.

Voltei para Londres há alguns anos, 5 se não me engano, e estou no último ano do ensino médio-de novo, já perdi as contas de quantas vezes o fiz-. Agora que sou um demônio, posso mudar minha aparência como quiser, e agora estou com a forma de um rapaz de 17 anos. Não é muito diferente da minha forma humana normal. Sou um pouco mais alto-ainda um tanto mais baixo do que o resto dos meninos da minha "idade"- uns 1,65 ou por aí, meu cabelo é um pouco mais comprido, quase chegando aos meus ombros, meu rosto está um pouco mais fino. Até hoje uso meu tapa olho, claro, uma marca infernal no olho ainda não é muito normal nos dias de hoje.

Passei pelos portões e fui para minha sala o mais rápido possível, faltavam 10 minutos para a aula começar, mas eu gostava de chegar mais cedo para pegar um lugar bom. Entrei na sala e sentei na cadeira ao lado da janela, que tinha uma vista para a rua e o pátio, e a melhor parte, era perto do quadro, mas longe dos imbecis que não mereciam estar nessa escola.

O tempo passou, o resto da turma chegou juntamente com o professor e a aula iria ter inicio.

"Turma," O começou, chamando a atenção de todos. Ele era um homem inteligente, nos seus quarenta e poucos, com algumas poucas rugas ao redor de seus olhos que dão a perceber que ele teve uma vida boa.

"Hoje temos um aluno novo, ele vem da Kaplan International, então o tratem bem."

Quando ele acabou de dar o aviso, ele abriu a porta para um menino loiro entrar. Não dei muita atenção, e mesmo se eu tivesse dado, acho que não teria visto muita coisa, ele estava com a cabeça baixa e de forma quieta se sentou num canto da sala, enquanto alguns outros meninos da sala cochichavam entre si.

–

O sinal tocou e o nos liberou para o intervalo. Eu levantei e arrumei um pouco as minhas coisas, de costas para o resto da turma. Foi aí que eu ouvi. Alguém caindo, não simplesmente caindo, mas despencando no chão com força, o barulho alto aos meus ouvidos sensíveis. Virei na hora para ver o que estava acontecendo de novo com esses imbe-

"Ah, que dó, a bixinha do Kaplan tropeçou." Um daqueles marginais –Paul alguma coisa era o nome dele- falou alto para a sala toda ouvir depois que o professor deixou a sala e eu só via o novato no chão, obviamente, Paul deve ter colocado o pé no caminho para o pobre coitado cair.

"Então é ele mesmo, não é? Eu sabia!" Um dos amigos de Paul falou, rindo como uma hiena. Nojento.

Enquanto o novato tentava se levantar, outro amigo de Paul -acho que esse é o Scott- o pegou pelo colarinho e o segurou no ar, olhando para ele com uma expressão de sínico que me tirava do sério.

"Você não se machucou? Delicado como uma flor do jeito que é!" O novato balançava as pernas no ar tentando se soltar, parecia sem ar, eu não consegui ver seu rosto direito. Ele estava de costas para mim.

Scott o lançou de volta para o chão e os sons de tosses do novato ecoavam pela sala. Ele começou a chutar a barriga dele uma vez e o som ficava cada vez mais alto. Isso me lembrava quando eu fui...

"Já chega disso, seu animal!" Eu exclamei enquanto corri até o novato, me ajoelhando no chão para ajudá-lo a se levantar.

"Ah, e o que você vai fazer baixinh-" Eu mandei um olhar mortal para eles, e tenho certeza de que por um segundo ou dois meu olho visível brilhou demoniacamente para eles pararem de fazer a algazarra, se afastando de mim.

Eu ajudei o novato a se levantar segurando pelo seu cotovelo, e ele olhou para mim e sorriu timidamente.

"Ahn, obrigada."

...

Esse... Esse menino... Ele parece com o...

"Qual o seu nome?" Eu perguntei para ele, tentando manter uma expressão de indiferença.

"Ah, meu nome é Alois!"

Parece que Deus realmente me odeia.

"E você?" Mas como assim? Isso é possível? Mas ele... Droga eu nem lembro mais do que foi feito com a alma dele.

"Ei." Ele chamou com a voz baixa, me tirando do meu transe momentâneo. Eu olhei para ele de novo, e realmente, ele é a mesma coisa que o Trancy. Isso é inacreditável.

"Que foi?" Respondi um tanto seco, força do habito e também porque não gosto de ser interrompido da minha linha de pensamento.

"Qual o seu nome?"

"Ciel." Também retomei meu antigo nome. Fui num cartório e disse que sou um herdeiro, e o nome é em homenagem ao meu antepassado. Foi bem simples, tudo que tive que fazer foi um teste de DNA e mostrar alguns documentos bobos. Nada de mais.

"Ah, é francês não é? Mas você tem um sotaque bem daqui mesmo." Bom, de fato ele não é _aquele_ Alois. Esse pelo menos pensa.

"Só o meu nome é francês... Então, por que aqueles animais estavam pegando no seu pé?" Sempre fui assim, ir direto ao ponto é um dos meus traços. Não gosto de enrolar ou de perder tempo.

"Ah, é porque eu sou... Sabe..."

"Não eu não sei. Fala logo."

"Minhas... Erm.. Preferências.."

"Olha, se você não quer falar, diz logo para eu não perder mais tempo tá?"

"Eu sou gay."

"Só por isso? De verdade, pensei que esses imbecis não podiam ficar piores. Agora me vem com essa de encher a paciência porque você é gay."

Alois abriu um grande sorriso, que me deu ate um pouco de medo para falar a verdade, e passou a mão pelos cabelos loiros.

"Há.. Pois é.. Então você não se incomoda?"

"Tsc, claro que não. Não é isso que define o que uma pessoa é. Se alguém tem algum problema com isso, mantenha para si mesmo. Você não tem porque passar por isso."

Seus olhos azuis brilharam e sua cara de felicidade me incomodava um pouco. Lembrava-me mais ainda o Trancy.

"Você não vai comer nada? O intervalo ta quase acabando." Ele mudou de assunto não muito discretamente, arrastando seu pé no chão de forma infantil.

"Não estou com fome."

"Ah... Então... Eu vou pra cafeteria... Tchau e obrigada de novo." Ele disse um pouco... Desapontado? E começou a fazer seu caminho para sair da sala.

E porque eu me sinto mal por ele? Eu sou um demônio! Achei que depois de tanto tempo... Ah, pelo amor de...

Eu suspirei.

"Ei, Alois, espera. Eu não vou comer, mas eu te acompanho." Ciel, o demônio que tem pena do novato.

E ele sorriu de novo.

–

Após um dia de aula, com o Alois do meu lado conversando sempre que podia-parece que ele se abre com qualquer um que o trate bem, o que eu acho que não é muita gente-, eu podia dizer que eu estava quase achando que eu estava começando a ficar cansado. Entrei em casa e suspirei pela milésima vez nesse dia.

"Cheguei." Falei alto para aquele ser _idiota_ me ouvisse, mesmo sabendo que ele teria ouvido se eu tivesse sussurrado ou sem falar qualquer coisa.

"Jovem Mestre, que bom que voltou. Estava sentindo sua falta" Ele apareceu da porta da cozinha encostado-se à porta, sorrindo sinceramente para mim, e esse sorriso ainda me deixa um pouco avermelhado depois de tanto tempo.

"Cale a boca, Sebastian." Falei olhando para o chão, escondendo meu rosto completamente vermelho.

Ele apenas riu baixo e me deu um rápido beijo em meus lábios antes de voltar para cozinha, me deixando ainda mais constrangido.

_Idiota._


	2. Chapter 2

Depois que eu coloquei minha mochila no primeiro degrau da escada, eu entrei na cozinha, assistindo Sebastian acabar de fazer a janta. Mesmo eu não ter mais necessidade de me alimentar, eu gosto de comer a comida dele, não que eu tinha o contado isso, e eu como pelo menos duas almas de alguém qualquer ao mês, para eu não ficar muito fraco.

"Hoje eu preparei um risoto com aspargos, tomates cerejas e queijo brie." Sebastian falou, servindo um prato enquanto eu me sentava à mesa.

Ele colocou o prato na minha frente, sorrindo feito um bobão. Eu olhei feio para ele-mas ele ignorou como sempre-, pegando meu garfo.

"Espero que goste."

Eu fiz um barulho baixo com a garganta, o deixando saber que eu o ouvi. Eu peguei um pouco da comida com o garfo e levei a boca, mastigando devagar para que minhas papilas sentisse bem o gosto antes de engolir. Droga, de novo, a comida dele está perfeita. Nem sei por que ainda espero que ele erre em algo assim.

"Pretende ficar em pé ai a noite toda ou vai se sentar, seu idiota?" Essa é a minha demonstração de afeto. Faz bastante tempo que eu disse para ele que não era mais necessário que ele ficasse em pé enquanto eu comia então ele podia se sentar.

Ele deu uma pequena risada e se sentou ao meu lado, descansando a cabeça no seu punho, me assistindo comer.

"Como foi a aula hoje?" Ele colocou a sua mão no meu joelho, desenhando pequenos círculos nele, me encarando com aquele sorriso de canto de boca.

"Boa." Respondi rápido, muito desinteressado em sua conversa. Como ele consegue fazer uma comida assim? Isso já foi feito ou foi ele que inventou esse prato? Aposto que ele fica sentado no sofá o dia todo assistindo aqueles ridículos shows culinários na televisão.

"Você diz isso todo dia." Outro risinho. Idiota. Junto com os shows culinários, aposto que ele fica pensando o dia todo em como me irritar quando eu chegar em casa.

"Humph."

A nossa conversa foi assim, ele falando - sem parar – e eu grunhindo em resposta até que eu terminei de comer. Sebastian recolheu meu prato e levou até a pia para lavá-lo.

...

Será que eu falo do Alois? Ele deve saber de alguma coisa sobre isso. Mesmo eu não gostando, Sebastian é muito inteligente, perspicaz, eu realmente acho que ele tem a resposta para tudo. É melhor eu perguntar logo. E se aquele menino tentar me matar?

"Ei, Sebastian?"

Ele olhou por cima do ombro enquanto lavava meu prato, com uma leve expressão de surpresa. Normalmente, eu não o chamo enquanto ele trabalha.

"Sim, Jovem Mestre?"

"Se, por exemplo, você tivesse devorado a minha alma, existe alguma possibilidade de eu voltar a viver? Depois de muito tempo?"

"Quer saber de reencarnação? E eu posso perguntar o que o levou a tal curiosidade?" Ele secou o prato e o pôs de volta no armário em seu devido lugar, se aproximando de mim e cruzando os braços.

"Hoje, entrou um novo rapaz na minha turma. E eu acho que ele é um desses casos." Falei enquanto me levantava, levemente esticando meu pescoço para cima para que eu pudesse olhar nos seus olhos – mesmo sabendo que eles podiam me distrair da nossa conversa atual -.

"Bom, existem dois tipos de reencarnação. Física, que mantém os traços físicos da pessoa, e espírita, que mantém a personalidade ou comportamento dela. Eu já ouvi falar muitas vezes de ambas, e já vi alguns casos eu mesmo. De quem foi a reencarnação que você viu, Jovem Mestre?" Ele sorriu com o canto da boca de novo, envolvendo seus braços em volta da minha cintura.

"..." Agora isso era um pouco mais delicado de falar. Afinal de contas, Alois... Pronto, a situação já está explicada. Alois.

"... Jovem Mestre, se não quer me falar, sabe que não vou força-lo, eu só quero te aj-"

"Do Alois." Eu o interrompi porque eu sabia se eu não falasse agora, eu não ia conseguir falar depois.

"..." Ótimo. Até **ele** ficou sem palavras. "Tem certeza, Jovem Mestre? Hoje em dia é muito normal as pessoas terem o mesmo comportamento que... _Ele_ tinha."

"É físico, Sebastian."

"Oh."

Ficamos em silêncio depois disso, encarando um ao outro por alguns segundos.

"Bom, pode ser que seja ele, Jovem Mestre, não vamos tirar conclusões precipitadas." Ele apertou os braços na minha cintura e aproximou seu rosto ao meu.

"Mas Sebastian, eu tenho certeza que-"

"Sem conclusões precipitadas, Jovem Mestre." Droga, eu odeio quando ele faz isso.

"Agora, que tal nos irmos nos deitar?" Ele sorriu maliciosamente, beijando de leve minha bochecha e descendo seus lábios para meu pescoço, mordiscando devagar, sabendo que eu sou mais sensível nessa área, me fazendo soltar um gemido baixo enquanto meu rosto ficava quente, levemente me empurrando para me pressionar contra a mesa.

Maldito.

–

Agora eu entendo porque todos gostam de sexta-feira, antigamente não me importava com os dias da semana, mas hoje em dia. E a melhor parte é que amanhã é sábado e vou poder descansar. Ontem o Sebastian foi de tudo menos gentil e a parte inferior das minhas costas e... Enfim, estou todo dolorido - ainda sinto um pouco quando estou na forma humana, um pouco, ou seja, aquele idiota foi um completo bruto comigo, nãoqueeunãotivessegostadomas mesmoassim -, e tive que usar uma camisa de gola alta para esconder essas marcas vermelhas no meu pescoço.

Fui para a sala o mais rápido o possível e peguei meu lugar favorito, mas hesitei por um tempo antes de me sentar, grunhindo e fechando os olhos em dor quando fiz contato com a madeira.

"Oi, Ciel." Me assustei um pouco com a voz, abrindo meus olhos para olhar do meu lado.

"Ah, oi Alois, não tinha te visto."

Ele sorriu e disse que não havia problema, passando a mão pelos cabelos. Deve ser um hábito. Conversamos antes de a aula começar e assim que começou nos calamos e prestamos atenção – bem, eu prestei, peguei o Alois "voando" algumas vezes durante a aula -.

–

"Ei, Ciel, quer ir lanchar?" Alois me perguntou animado, um sorriso no rosto enquanto me segurando pelo cotovelo, levemente me puxando.

"Eu te acompanho."

"Você nunca lancha?" Ele perguntou inclinando a cabeça para o lado. Realmente, ele parece uma criança.

"Não tenho muita fome, só isso. Mas você parece mais animado que o resto das pessoas para ir lanchar."

"Ah, é porque, diferente de você, eu tenho muita fome. Não como direito em casa, então eu aproveito para comer aqui."

Eu olhei para ele com estranhamento. Ele parecia mesmo muito magro.

"Como assim?"

"Não tem muita coisa para comer, então..." Ele explicou, movimentando a mão no ar, como se isso fosse ajudar em sua explicação.

"Oh." Bem, eu não devia ter perguntado. E por que eu ligo?

"Então você não come em casa?" Ciel Phantomhive, cale a boca agora mesmo. Eu devia voltar a ser humano. Mas nem quando eu era humano eu me importava. Culpa do Sebastian. Essa coisa de sentimentos que está acontecendo comigo há tanto tempo é tudo culpa dele.

"De vez em quando. Tem vezes que tem alguma coisa ou outra para comer na janta. Nada de mais. Já me acostumei mesmo, nem me importo mais." Ele riu. Você não tem o que comer e ri disso? Louco. Deve ser o Trancy mesmo. Mas eu podia ver. Os olhos dele. São sempre os olhos que você vê o que alguém realmente sente. Aprendi isso com o passar dos anos. Não importa se é um humano ou demônio. Droga.

"Por que você não janta na minha casa hoje então?"

...

Mas que droga.


	3. Chapter 3

Eu estava prestes a abrir a porta quando dedos esguios me seguraram gentilmente pelo pulso.

"Ciel, tem certeza que não tem problema? Eu não quero incomodar ninguém. Sério, eu posso ir para cas-"

"Alois, se você perguntar isso mais uma vez, **eu** vou causar um problema aqui. Você não vai incomodar ninguém, então cale a boca e vamos entrar logo." Já estava um pouco sem paciência, tudo bem que eu não sou a pessoa... Demônio mais tranquilo do mundo, mas ele está perguntando a mesma coisa desde que nós saímos do colégio.

"... Tá bom." Ele disse baixo, provavelmente havia notado que eu não estava de bom humor, ou havia percebido que eu não iria desistir.

Eu olhei meu relógio de pulso e notei que eu estava cinco minutos atrasado. Sebastian vai encher a minha paciência. Suspirei e abri a porta, segurando-a aberta para que Alois entrasse também.

"Wow, sua casa é linda!" Ele exclamou assim que pôs seu pé dentro de casa, curiosamente olhando a sua volta.

Eu fechei a porta e pus minha mochila no primeiro degrau da escada, estendendo a mão para que Alois me desse a dele.

"Cheguei." Falei alto como faço todos os dias - sem razão - depois que arrumei nossas coisas e Alois me olhou com estranhamento.

"Ah, finalmente Jovem Mestre. Realmente, eu fico muito preocupado. Da próxima vez tente não se atrasar." Sebastian saiu da cozinha balançando a cabeça em reprovação, limpando as mãos em um pano de prato. Ele abriu a boca para começar um sermão, mas a fechou novamente quando notou o rapaz loiro.

"Cale a boca, Sebastian." Sério, ele é muito constrangedor. Eu sou um demônio, por que ele ainda se preocupa? E o pior é o que eu não posso evitar, mas gostar que ele se preocupe tanto comigo. Tive que me segurar para não sorrir.

"Ah, peço perdão. Não sabia que você trouxe um amigo." Sebastian sorriu para Alois, que estava sem reação, com os olhos esbugalhados e o rosto meio vermelho. Mas o que...

"Sebastian, esse é o Alois. Alois, Sebastian." Eu devia aprender a apresentar as pessoas... Nem parece que estou vivo há tanto tempo quando eu percebo que não consigo fazer coisas tão bobas como essa.

"Prazer em conhecê-lo." Sebastian disse suavemente, com um sorriso no rosto enquanto estendia a mão para Alois, que ainda parecia em um tipo de transe até que a realidade o atingiu alguns segundos depois quando ele balançou a cabeça.

"M-muito prazer!" Alois apertou a mão estendida para ele, ainda com o rosto meio avermelhado.

"Eu o convidei para jantar conosco." Eu disse para Sebastian antes dele falar alguma coisa depois que eles separaram as mãos.

"Ah. Então é melhor eu acabar logo." Ele sorriu para mim e voltou para a cozinha... Por que eu sinto que algo está estranho? Não é só o fato de o Alois estar aqui. Tem alguma coisa estranha.

...

Ah.

Hoje ele não me beijou quando eu cheguei... Então é isso. Quer dizer, não que eu me importe dele não ter me beijado, eu apenas estou achando estranho. Quer dizer...

"Nossa." Eu ouvi Alois dizer baixinho, olhando para onde o Sebastian estava segundos atrás.

"Que foi?" Eu perguntei, virando para olhar para ele. Nossa. Ele está com uma cara...

"Ele deve ser um dos homens mais bonitos que eu já vi." Ele disse baixo, virando para mim e abrindo um sorriso, com um olhar meio suspeito.

"Ele é seu irmão?"

"Claro que não. Nós nem nos parecemos."

"Primo?"

"Ele não é parente meu, Alois." Eu falei de uma vez. Sabe-se quantas relações familiares ele ainda iria tentar. E eu não gosto muito de falar sobre família para falar a verdade.

"Aaahhh... Entendi!" Ele sorriu ainda mais, com uma expressão acusadora, pondo um dedo no meu peito.

"Eu não sabia que você gostava dos mais velhos, Ciel." Ele cruzou os braços. Parece que ele está esperando uma explicação.

"O-o que? Eu não faço ideia do que você está falando." Eu cocei a parte de trás da minha cabeça, desviando o olhar quando senti meu rosto esquentando.

"Ah, por favor, Ciel. Não precisa ter vergonha. Eu vi o jeito que ele olhou para você. Se vocês não tem nada, então já era hora de terem." Ele riu baixo, apertando minha bochecha como se eu fosse uma criança envergonhada. Eu, criança? Não. Envergonhado? Muito.

"Para com isso." Eu bati na mão dele de leve, mas ele só riu mais.

"Bom... Eu e o Sebastian..." Como eu explico? 'Ah, ele é um demônio com quem eu fiz um contrato séculos atrás, mas eu me transformei em um demônio também, então nos teríamos que ficar juntos para sempre ai... ' Sim, claro, muito simples.

"Não se preocupe, Ciel, eu já entendi." Alois sorriu e passou a mão pelo cabelo, tirando a franja que estava caindo em seus olhos. Ele tem que parar com essa mania.

"Mas, de verdade, ele parece ser muito mais velho, sendo que você parece um neném."

"Eu realmente vou fingir que você não acabou de me comparar com um neném." Eu disse, franzindo um pouco minha testa em irritação. Eu odeio quando as pessoas fazem isso. Falam que eu pareço criança, ou um bebê ou neném. Eu sou mais velho que todos!

"Entããão, quantos anos o Sebastian tem?" Alois me perguntou com a voz baixa, provavelmente para que a 'pessoa' de que estávamos falando não escutasse - mas ele deve ter escutado do mesmo jeito -.

O que eu digo? Nem eu sei quantos anos ele tem. Vou inventar qualquer coisa. Agora, quantos anos Sebastian aparenta ter?

"Ele tem vinte... E cinco. É, vinte e cinco anos." Eu respondi alguns segundos depois, esperando que ele acreditasse. Com certeza vai.

Alois sorriu de novo, com o mesmo olhar acusador de antes.

"Eu não conhecia esse seu lado Ciel."

"... Esse lado?"

"Esse seu lado meio... Como eu digo... Meio safadinho." Ele riu baixo quando viu meu rosto ficar completamente vermelho.

"Ora, seu-"

"Com licença, o jantar esta na mesa." Sebastian apareceu da porta da cozinha, sorrindo para nós dois, interrompendo meu momento de fúria.

–

"Hoje, eu preparei salmão grelhado com legumes." Sebastian colocou um prato na minha frente e outro na frente do Alois, que estava sentado na minha frente.

"Espero que vocês gostem." Idiota, ele só diz isso porque sabe que a comida dele vai ser aprovada como sempre.

Sebastian se sentou ao meu lado, sorrindo, esperando nós experimentarmos seu prato.

"Você não vai comer, Sebastian?" Alois perguntou enquanto pegava o garfo. Lerdo, eu já havia começado a comer antes mesmo do Sebastian se sentar.

"Não tenho fome nesse horário, mas obrigado por perguntar." 'Mas obrigado por perguntar'... Blá, blá, blá... Idiota.

Alois levou a primeira garfada de comida na boca e eu vi seus olhos brilharem. É, a comida do Sebastian tem esse efeito em todo mundo. Bom, nas poucas pessoas que tem a sorte - que eu permito - de provar a comida dele.

"Nossa, foi realmente você que fez Sebastian? Você cozinha muito bem!" Alois exclamou com felicidade.

"Agora eu entendo porque o Ciel não come nada no intervalo. Ele guarda espaço para comer a sua comida quando chegar em casa!"

"O que?! Isso é um absurdo! Não tem nada a ver uma coisa com a outra!" Eu falei quando acabei de ouvir, quase engasgando na comida, meu rosto ficando vermelho – isso está acontecendo mais do que eu gostaria -. Tá, eu não comia no colégio porque eu não tinha fome. Isso é parcialmente verdade. A outra parte é o que o Alois acabou de dizer... Mas não quer dizer que eu quero que as pessoas saibam! Muito menos o Sebastian! Ele apenas vai ficar mais cheio de si!

"Ah, então você não come no colégio? Apenas para comer mais da minha comida? Sinto-me honrado." Sebastian disse, virando para me encarar com um sorriso de canto de boca.

Eu apenas olhei para baixo, ignorando-o, esperando que meu rosto voltasse ao normal enquanto eu comia em silêncio.

–

"Ah, isso foi incrível. Obrigado por ter me chamado, Ciel. E obrigado pela comida, Sebastian." Alois disse enquanto esfregava a barriga de leve.

Ele realmente deve passar fome em casa, comeu tanto. Não estou reclamando. Não. Acho que eu estou... Preocupado?

Sebastian riu baixo, retirando os pratos da mesa – e tirando a mão da minha coxa, que em algum ponto do jantar, o pervertido a pôs lá, como se fosse normal-.

"Espero que você venha mais vezes, Ciel nunca trás nenhum amigo para cá e tem vezes que eu acho que ele não tem nenhum amigo sequer."

"Olha, será que dá para parar de falar de mim como se eu não estivesse aqui?" Falei irritado. Eles fizeram isso durante o jantar todo! Chamaram-me de fofo, falaram como eu sou inteligente, que eu como muito, mas não engordo e o jeito que meu rosto fica meio avermelhado quando eu estou nervoso.

Os dois riram e eu grunhi, abaixando minha cabeça e a deitando na mesa, tentando ignora-los.

–

"Obrigado de novo aos dois." Alois disse depois de se despedir de mim e de Sebastian, parado na frente da porta.

"Tem certeza que não quer que eu te acompanhe até em casa? Já está escuro e bem tarde." Eu insisti de novo. Menino teimoso! E se alguma coisa acontecer com esse imbecil enquanto ele vai para casa? Aí a culpa vai ser minha.

"Não precisa Ciel. Eu vou chegar em casa rápido. Além do mais, eu já estou acostumado. Não se preocupe." Ele sorriu e me abraçou pela milésima vez.

"Sem falar que você tem... Assuntos mais interessantes para tratar agora." Ele disse baixo no meu ouvido, me fazendo ficar vermelho – também pela milésima vez-.

"Então, tchau! Foi um prazer te conhecer, Sebastian! Te vejo amanhã, Ciel!" Alois sorriu por uma ultima vez antes de virar e começar a andar para sua casa.

Eu suspirei e fechei a porta. Grande erro. Assim que a fechei, fui empurrado contra ela. Eu arregalei meus olhos, vendo Sebastian me segurando gentilmente – mas o suficiente para eu não escapar – pelos pulsos. Os olhos dele estavam rosa, e as pupilas... Ah, droga.

"Ele tem razão. Temos assuntos muito mais interessantes para tratar..." Ele lambeu os lábios enquanto me encarava.

"Ele te abraçou tanto que o cheiro dele se espalhou por todo o seu corpo. Eu vou ter que fazer algo sobre isso agora mesmo." Sebastian me beijou, largando meus pulsos para me segurar pela cintura, pressionando seu corpo contra o meu.

Ele pôs as minhas pernas em volta de seus quadris enquanto mordia meu pescoço e mordiscava minha orelha.

E eu? Eu não consegui fazer mais nada além de gemer em aprovação e apertar minhas pernas a sua volta.

Aah, droga.


	4. Chapter 4

"Então, o que você acha?"

"Sobre?" Sebastian perguntou de volta, sem tirar os lábios do meu ombro.

Nós estamos deitados depois de... Enfim, eu estava virado para a parede e Sebastian estava atrás de mim, com os braços em volta da minha cintura – me recuso a dizer que estamos de 'conchinha' -, me pressionando contra ele enquanto beijava de leve meu pescoço e meus ombros. Ainda vou descobrir de onde ele acha tanta energia.

"Sobre a economia mundial. Sobre o Alois, idiota." Eu disse irritado. Tem 10 minutos que eu estou falando com ele sobre isso, mas ele se recusa a prestar atenção.

"Eu acho que ele realmente se parece, mas ainda não podemos ter certeza. Uma reencarnação não acontece por nada." Ele encostou o queixo em mim enquanto falava, movimentando seus dedos em círculos no meu quadril.

Eu me virei, colocando um braço em sua volta, e o encarei com curiosidade. Eu sempre pensei que ele podia ser mais claro às vezes.

"O que quer dizer?"

"Quero dizer que a reencarnação foi criada para que alguém consiga fazer ou receber algo que não conseguiu fazer enquanto estava vivo." Ele explicou com calma enquanto removia o cabelo dos meus olhos, deixando sua mão na minha bochecha para acaricia-la.

"Entendo." Falei baixo, me aproximando dele e de suas caricias. Essa era uma das coisas que eu mais sentia falta quando eu ia para o colégio, ou quando eu simplesmente saia. O jeito que ele me acariciava, com calma e toques gentis. Nem parecia um demônio.

"Você não vai voltar para sua forma original?" Ele me perguntou após alguns segundos de silêncio com um sorriso, sabendo que eu não gosto de voltar a minha forma humana original.

"Já faz uma semana, ficar usando seus poderes tanto assim não é bom."

"Tá bom, tá bom." Eu suspirei e me concentrei, fechando meus olhos e focando minha energia. Em pouco tempo, eu senti a diferença - principalmente na minha altura – e abri meus olhos novamente, cerrando minhas sobrancelhas em desgosto.

"Bem melhor. Não me leve a mal, Jovem Mestre, você é maravilhoso de qualquer jeito, mas eu honestamente adoro você dessa forma. Da mesma forma que você era quando eu me apaixonei por você."

Eu desviei o olhar para a parede atrás dele, meu rosto ficando quente e se meu coração ainda batesse, tenho certeza que ele estaria a mil por segundo.

"Pare de dizer besteiras."

Sebastian riu baixo e me beijou rapidamente, entrelaçando nossas pernas.

"Peço desculpas, mas é a pura verdade. Meu mestre uma vez me ordenou para nunca mentir, e eu tenho que obedecê-lo."

"Seu mestre é um idiota."

Sebastian riu de novo, me puxando para perto até que eu estivesse deitado em cima dele. Eu cruzei meus braços sobre o peito dele e descansei minha cabeça lá, encarando-o.

"... Como foi o seu dia?" Perguntei timidamente. Eu quase nunca começo essas conversas sem sentido. Mas eu me lembro de ter visto em algum lugar – não intencional... Ou não – que falava sobre relações que você deve tentar conversar o máximo possível com seu parceiro.

E eu estava me sentindo um imbecil por ter perguntado algo tão ridículo.

"Bom, depois que você saiu, eu limpei a casa e fiz uma lista de compras. Ah, e hoje de manhã eu achei um gato no jardim. Ele era tão sublime, Jovem Mestre. Com a pelagem preta, de olhos verdes." Revirei os olhos, mas não pude deixar de rir baixo. Ele nunca vai mudar.

"E o que mais?"

"Aprendi a fazer um bolo folhado de framboesa com creme de manteiga. Pretendo fazê-lo amanhã."

"E onde você aprendeu?" Show de culinária.

"No novo show de culinária que assisti na televisão." Eu sabia!

"Quantas horas por dia você fica assistindo isso? Eu não posso jogar jogos por duas horas seguidas, mas você fica o dia todo assistindo essas coisas quando eu não estou em casa." Eu tenho um Nintendo DS, e quando eu tenho tempo para jogá-lo, ele não deixa!

"É diferente." Que raiva que me dá dele falar com tanta calma quando eu estou irritado!

"Como assim é diferente?"

"Porque eu apenas assisto quando você não está em casa, você joga quando está em casa. Eu assisto para fazer para você. E você tem pouco tempo de descanso e você quer usa-lo para jogar, enquanto eu quero ficar com você. É diferente."

"Humph." Eu contemplei a parede ao lado, recusando a olhar para ele. Até que ele pôs um dedo no meu queixo, me fazendo a encará-lo.

"Não pode me culpar por querer você só para mim."

Eu suspirei, passando a mão pelo meu cabelo para tirar minha franja dos olhos. Idiota. Idiota estupidamente romântico.

"Cale a boca." Eu o repreendi, meu rosto ficando vermelho com as palavras. Eu abracei o pescoço dele e escondi minha face lá. Suspirando, eu inalei o aroma dele. O cheiro que Sebastian exalava era muito bom, um cheiro natural dele. Era suave como baunilha, canela, mas também era fresco como menta. Não sei se faz algum sentindo, mas parece que foi feito só para mim.

"Eu te amo, Jovem Mestre." Ele disse baixo, do lado da minha orelha antes de beijar o topo da minha cabeça.

"Eu também te amo, Sebastian."

–

Eu estava deitado no sofá, jogando depois que eu e Sebastian fizemos um acordo - três horas não diretas por nos fins de semana – até que a campainha tocou, interrompendo meu momento de paz.

"Sebastian, a campainha. ''

Nada.

"Sebastian, a campainha! ''

Mas que droga!

Eu voltei para minha forma de um menino de 17 anos e corri até a porta, com irritação clara em meu rosto, mas eu abri mesmo assim.

"Alois? ''

"Oi Ciel!'' Ele sorriu para mim e... Por que ele está usando jaqueta? Não está nem perto de estar frio a ponto dele ter que usar uma. Certo? Eu não sinto muito mais as diferenças de clima.

"Desculpa vir aqui sem avisar, mas é que ontem você deixou uma caneta na sala e eu me esqueci de te devolver. '' Eu me esqueci de alguma coisa? Como? Eu sempre tenho certeza de que tudo está bem guardado e não tem nada ficando na minha cadeira. Estranho... Apenas de vez em quando eu me esqueço de fazer uma coisa ou outra, mas eu nunca me esqueço de coisas como essa.

"Ah, claro... '' Eu sei que eu devia agradecê-lo, mas até hoje é um tanto difícil para eu conseguir falar aquela única palavra.

''Muita bondade sua. '' Eu falei meio sem jeito depois que ele me entregou a caneta. Ele veio até aqui para me devolver uma caneta e eu não conseguia nem agradecê-lo.

"Não é nada. Depois do jantar de ontem, eu trago quantas canetas for necessário." Ele riu e – adivinha – passou a mão pelo cabelo.

"E o Sebastian?" Alois perguntou, sorrindo do mesmo jeito acusador de ontem.

"Ah, ele está... Fazendo alguma coisa... Acho que um bolo."

"Você faz ele de dona de casa, pobre coitado." Alois riu de novo, balançando a cabeça num gesto de reprovação.

"Tsc... Nada disso. Ele faz porque gosta." Eu olhei para o lado para ver se ele estava por perto. Ele me ouvir falando é uma coisa. Mas se ele estiver por perto tenho certeza que vai dar razão ao Alois.

"E ontem à noite?" Ele perguntou com a voz baixa, obviamente tentando segurar o riso enquanto me dava um olhar que dizia que ele sabia muito bem o que aconteceu depois que ele foi embora. E eu, idiota como sou, fiquei vermelho.

"Cale a boca. Você era mais legal quando era tímido."

"Ah Ciel, você que é muito tímido. Não tem nada de mais. Somos amigos, você pode me contar essas coisas."

Amigos?

"Ah, droga. Desculpa Ciel, eu tenho que ir, te vejo segunda. Manda um abra o para o Sebastian." Ele me abraçou rapidamente e se foi rapidamente.

Eu fechei a porta e voltei para a sala, sentando-me no sofá. Então, eu e o Alois somos amigos.

"Tudo bem que vocês são amigos agora, mas ele realmente precisa ficar te abraçando toda hora?"

Sebastian se sentou ao meu lado e me puxou para perto, me pondo em seu colo enquanto gentilmente coçava minhas costas por baixo da minha camisa.

"Seu cheiro é muito bom para ficar se misturando com outro."

Eu ri baixo com o tom da voz dele. Ele sempre foi possessivo... Deve ser coisa de demônio... Apesar de quando eu era humano eu era tão possessivo quanto ele. E até hoje sou.

"Então você não devia me abraçar também. Seu cheiro também é muito bom para se misturar com o meu."

"É diferente."

De novo? Isso já está ficando um tanto velho – mentira, não posso evita, mas gostar das coisas bobas que ele fala -.

"Como assim?"

"Nossos aromas foram feitos para se completar. Assim como nós fomos feitos para completar um ao outro."

...

"Essa é a coisa mais ridícula que eu já ouvi." Apesar de eu ter dito isso, estava um pouco vermelho.

E ele apenas riu.


	5. Chapter 5

"Droga, Sebastian. Você tinha que ir fazer compras logo hoje! E me chamar ainda por cima!"

Eu havia concordado de ir fazer as compras do mês com ele, mas justamente quando estávamos voltando, começou a chover. E eu estava completamente ensopado!

"Desculpe-me, Jovem Mestre. Não tinha ideia que choveria. Pelo menos você não ira ficar gripado." Eu escutei ele dizer atrás de mim, enquanto fechava a porta.

Eu passei minhas mãos pelo meu cabelo para tirar um pouco da água e escutei Sebastian ir para a cozinha, provavelmente para deixar as compras em cima do balcão.

"E daí? Olha o meu estado! As minhas roupas vão demorar dias para secar e-" Eu estava falando um pouco alto, muito irritado com a situação. Muito irritado até que eu me virei para olhar para o Sebastian enquanto brigava com ele.

Eu estava todo molhado, mas o Sebastian... Bem, devido à água... As roupas dele estavam grudadas em seu corpo. Como se elas já não fossem apertadas o suficiente! Por que eu fui olhar para ele? A camisa preta detalhava todo o seu tronco, e as mangas longas estavam apertadas em seus braços. Ele passou uma mão pelo cabelo para tirá-lo do rosto, e a calça dele... Digamos que lhe favoreciam ainda mais, tanto atrás como na frente. Mas por que eu fui olhar para ele?

"... Eu vou tomar meu banho."

Eu subi as escadas olhando para baixo, meu rosto quente enquanto me praguejava silenciosamente e eu sabia que Sebastian estava me olhando do primeiro degrau sem entender exatamente o que aconteceu.

Entrei no nosso quarto e tirei minhas roupas molhadas e as joguei em qualquer canto no quarto. Sebastian irá pegá-las depois de qualquer jeito mesmo. Eu entrei no chuveiro – nosso quarto é uma suíte, mas temos dois banheiros acoplados, um com um chuveiro que usamos com maior frequência e outro com a banheira de porcelana, como a que eu tinha na mansão para ocasiões especiais – e já ia abrir a água quente, mas... Depois daquela visão dele é melhor começar com uma água fria... Certo, gelada.

–

"Sebastian, eu já disse! Deixe-me tomar banho!" Depois de algum tempo sozinho no chuveiro, o idiota também entrou e, como sempre, me abraçou e já ia tentar me atrapalhar, mas eu o parei a tempo. E essa já era a quarta vez que ele tentava.

"Então pelo menos me permita ajuda-lo. Se continuar assim vai deixar xampu cair em seus olhos." Ele gentilmente retirou minhas mãos da minha própria cabeça e as substituiu pelas dele, esfregando-a devagar.

Eu suspirei em puro deleite, fechando meus olhos para me concentrar na sensação, me fazendo esquecer completamente que eu estava irritado com ele - mesmo que depois que eu o vi nas roupas coladas a seu corpo tinha acabado com grande parte da raiva -. Ele sempre faz isso, quando ele sabe que eu estou nervoso com ele, Sebastian faz de tudo para me acalmar, massagens, doces, beijos, e... Mesmo que eu não admita, ele me tem na palma da mão.

"Agora, enxágue."

Eu virei minha cabeça para trás, tendo uma pequena - e desnecessária - ajuda de Sebastian. Eu passei minhas mãos pelo rosto, tirando a franja que estava grudada a minha testa.

"Seu cabelo cresceu tanto..." Ele murmurou enquanto passava o condicionador pelas pontas do mesmo. Eu ri baixo e me enxaguei novamente, mantendo meus olhos fechados.

"Você é muito reparador. Além do mais, é só nessa forma."

"Eu só reparo em você."

E é nesse momento que eu devia ter aberto meus olhos.

Sebastian me beijou, lambendo meu lábio inferior enquanto me empurrava contra a parede do chuveiro. Maldito!

Um gemido saiu da minha garganta quando ele me pegou no colo, colocando minhas pernas a sua volta enquanto desligava a água. Ele me carregou para fora do chuveiro e pegou uma toalha branca, andando até o quarto.

Sebastian me colocou na cama e passou a toalha pelo meu corpo, me deixando tremendo em excitação. Ele gentilmente me rolou para que eu deitasse de barriga para baixo e suspirou.

"Ah, olhe isso Jovem Mestre. Estou me tornando um mordomo terrível. Você ainda está todo molhado. Não podemos te deixar assim não é?"

Ele se apoiou na cama para ficar sobre mim, mas não completamente deitado. Sebastian beijou minha nuca, levemente sugando minha pele, me fazendo arfar nos travesseiros. E ele foi abaixando sua boca pelas minhas costas, traçando minhas vértebras delicadamente.

Eu me arquei ao encontro dos toques, fechando meus olhos para me concentrar na sensação, o pensamento de não deixa-lo fazer algo indo por água abaixo. Sebastian deixava a ponta de sua língua encostar-se à minha pele brevemente antes de continuar se mover para baixo, suas mãos subindo pelas minhas pernas, massageando a parte traseira das minhas coxas. Minhas mãos apertaram o lençol com força em pura antecipação, sabendo o que ele iria fazer em pouco tempo.

"Aqui ainda está molhado." Ele disse falou baixo e com calma, como se nada estivesse acontecendo, mas eu pude notar que sua voz estava um pouco rouca. Ele lentamente separou minhas nádegas e eu gemi baixo, com a minha cabeça virada para o lado tentando não olhar para baixo.

"Seb-Sebastian... Nng..."

–

"Tem certeza que não quer que eu te acompanhe até o colégio?" Sebastian me perguntou de novo enquanto estávamos de mãos dadas na porta de casa de forma quase provocante. De sábado à noite até essa noite – algumas horas atrás - não paramos por um momento e ele estava meio receoso que eu estivesse meio fraco para ir sozinho.

"Tenho Sebastian. Não se preocupe, vou ficar bem." Eu o beijei pela décima vez desde que eu tentei sair de casa pela primeira vez, vinte minutos atrás. Ele colocou uma mão na minha nuca, aprofundando nosso beijo deixando que nossas línguas se entrelaçassem.

Eu o empurrei gentilmente e, sem poder evitar, sorri para ele, tirando o cabelo que tinha caído em seus olhos.

"Eu vou ficar bem, idiota. Eu te vejo mais tarde." E com isso saí andando para o colégio, sorrindo para mim mesmo como uma menina de 11 anos que viu sua paixão da escola.

"Tenha cuidado." Ele falou alto, e eu sabia que ele ficou me olhando da porta.

–

Chegando ao portão do colégio, eu vi o Alois parado, olhando freneticamente para os lados até que me viu. Ele correu até mim e segurou meu braço, me puxando pelos corredores.

"O que foi Alois?" Eu falei sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

"Você vai ver." Quando ele virou para falar isso, eu vi que seu rosto estava vermelho, mais do que quando ele viu o Sebastian.

"Aquilo."

E então eu vi. Um rapaz alto, de cabelos escuros e ombros largos.

"Ele é lindo." Alois disse ao meu lado num suspiro, olhando para o menino com admiração.

O rapaz entrou em uma sala do ensino médio – pela altura dele, deve estar em seu ultimo ano também – mas não era a minha turma, mas eu tinha outra coisa em mente.

"Não é possível."

Quando ele virou e ficou de perfil, eu vi seu rosto. Olhos castanhos quase dourados, expressão séria de poucos amigos.

...

Isso já está ficando extremamente ridículo.


	6. Chapter 6

[Atenção! Esse capítulo é um grande lemon. Só tem um pouco do enredo bem no final!]

_O que será que ele está planejando? Aposto que Alois está aqui por causa dele também. Mas... Quando o Alois viu o Sebastian... E quando ele me viu ele não demonstrou nada... Droga, isso está me deixando muito confuso._

Eu entrei em casa e joguei minha mochila em um canto qualquer, minha cabeça está cheia de coisas para eu ficar procurando um lugar adequado para ela.

"Cheguei." Eu realmente não sei por que eu insisto nisso. É óbvio que ele sabe que eu já cheguei, é redundante eu ficar falando isso.

Do nada, Sebastian estava na minha frente, com as mãos nos meus quadris me puxando para perto.

"Senti sua falta, Jovem Mestre." Ele falou antes de me beijar profundamente. Eu arregalei meus olhos em surpresa, quando eu chego, ele só me dá um beijo rápido. Raramente ele faz isso. Mas mesmo assim, eu entrelacei meus braços em volta de seu pescoço e o beijei de volta, suspirando em deleite, minha mente relaxando depois de um dia estressante. Mas apenas um beijo, eu realmente preciso conversar com ele sobre o que eu vi.

Ele separou e abaixou a cabeça, beijando meu pescoço enquanto eu olhava para ele completamente confuso com suas ações.

"Vai me explicar?" Tenho que fazê-lo parar antes que seja muito tarde.

"Eu fiquei pensando no nosso final de semana o dia inteiro, Jovem Mestre. No jeito que você gemia meu nome. Por favor, não me negue." Ele parou e me puxou para mais perto ainda e eu senti... _Algo_ contra minha coxa... -. Resista Ciel, resista. Seus olhos brilhavam e eu fiquei vermelho com o comentário, sentindo meu corpo ficar quente devido ao nosso contato... Ah, que vá para o inferno. Tenho muito tempo para conversar depois.

Eu o beijei e ele grunhiu alto, lambendo meus lábios antes de adentrar sua língua para dentro de minha boca, pressionando a minha. Um gemido leve deixou minha garganta e eu comecei a empurrá-lo para a escada, segurando e apertando a gola da camisa dele. Eu o forcei contra o corrimão, levantando minha perna para pressionar minha coxa no volume em sua calça.

Ele grunhiu de novo e se separou, me olhando de cima a baixo. E eu não pude conter outro gemido. Sebastian não esperou mais um segundo e me levou para cima, me carregando para nosso quarto. Ele abriu a porta facilmente e a fechou delicadamente com o pé.

Sebastian tirou minha camisa e jogou... Em algum lugar qualquer antes de me colocar na cama, colocando minha perna esquerda sobre seu ombro.

"Você deveria retirar nossas roupas primeiro, idiota." Minha voz saiu provocante, bancando o esperto para irritá-lo. Nessas horas, eu perdia um pouco a minha vergonha e parte dos meus pensamentos racionais... Talvez seja porque o sangue parou de correr pelo meu cérebro e foi para outro lugar.

Ele sorriu maliciosamente, fazendo-me tremer antes de beijar meu calcanhar exposto pela minha bermuda, desfazendo meus cadarços do meu sapatênis. Ele retirou e o jogou no chão, seguido pela minha meia branca.

"Você quer me ver nu tanto assim que não pode esperar um pouco?" Tá, talvez eu não perdesse tanto a vergonha assim. Eu fiquei vermelho e olhei para o lado, o sentindo pegar minha outra perna, repetindo a ação.

"Cale a boca."

"Então eu devia colocá-la para um melhor uso." Sebastian soltou minha perna e me beijou de novo, acariciando minhas pernas, suas mãos subindo pelo corpo até que pararam em meu peito. Senti suas mãos gélidas apertarem meus mamilos de forma gentil, me fazendo gemer e arquear em encontro ao contato.

Separando nossos lábios, eu arfei pesadamente e apertei a frente da camisa dele com força.

"Tire essa coisa de uma vez." Eu olhei feio para a peça preta que cobria seu torso, o ouvindo rir baixo. Ele se sentou em seus joelhos e retirou a camisa pela cabeça, jogando-a para um canto e tirando seus sapatos com os pés. Eu lambi meus lábios, mesmo já tendo visto Sebastian de formas muito mais indecentes, seu corpo ainda me intrigava. Parecia ter sido esculpido por um artista italiano. Sebastian era um pouco magro e definido, mas não de forma exagerado. Pálido, mas ainda a cor de sua pele era deslumbrante. E ele era meu.

Um som baixo me retirou dos meus pensamentos e vi Sebastian já abaixando minha bermuda branca, abaixando-se para beijar meu estomago até meu quadril, sugando minha pele e eu tinha certeza que teria uma marca enorme pela manhã.

"D-deixe disso e ande logo..." Eu joguei minha cabeça para trás quando ele começou a me apalpar por cima da minha roupa intima. Maldito! Esse é o jeito dele de me mandar calar a boca!

Um 'thud' suave chegou aos meus ouvidos e eu abri meus olhos - quando mesmo eu tinha fechado-os? - para ver Sebastian já sem sua calça, mas espera um pouco...

"S-seu pervertido! Onde está sua roupa intima?!"

Uma risada baixa saiu de seus lábios e eu olhei feio para ele, o que não surtiu efeito algum. Idiota.

"Não se preocupe com essas coisas sem importância, Jovem Mestre. Atente-se apenas a sentir agora."

Movendo seu rosto para meu pescoço, Sebastian mordiscava por cima de uma veia protuberante que eu tinha ali, que ele disse que tinha uma afeição especial por ela.

"Tem forças para voltar para sua forma humana original?" As palavras não foram mais que um sussurro rouco no meu ouvido. E minha resposta não foi mais que um gemido de aprovação.

Em poucos segundos, eu já estava lá, aparentando ter treze anos, do mesmo jeito que eu era há tanto tempo.

"Bem melhor." Outro sussurro.

Ele moveu sua mão pelo meu corpo, lentamente retirando minha ultima peça de roupa. Um grunhido não muito masculino deixou meus lábios quando o ar frio atingiu meu membro, e Sebastian passou a mão pelo meu rosto, retirando meu tapa olho.

"Você é tão lindo, Jovem Mestre." No momento que ele lambeu dois dedos, eu sabia o que estava para acontecer. E por que tão rápido? Ele sempre gosta de me provocar antes.

"Ca-cale-se..." Eu suspirei alto quando senti seus dedos contra minha entrada, pressionando levemente, meu rosto vermelho assim como o resto do meu corpo devido - por incrível que pareça - ao calor. Um calor dentro de mim criado por esse ser idiota que eu estou estupidamente amando.

Os seus dedos úmidos traçaram um caminho pelo meu corpo, me fazendo suspirar e fechar meus olhos. Sebastian os pressionou contra minha entrada e os forçou para dentro, arrancando um gemido de mim.

"V-você... Ah... Es-etá muito ap-apressado... Nng..."

"Eu disse que esperei o dia todo, Jovem Mestre. Se esperar mais vou ficar louco." Ele me encara, prestando atenção em tudo que eu fazia, minha respiração descompassada, minhas expressões... Maldito pervertido reparador. Sem avisar, ele retirou seus dedos, me deixando numa desagradável sensação de vazio.

Sebastian posicionou seu membro e com facilidade e gentileza, me penetrou bem devagar. Ele sempre era gentil pelo menos no começo por duas razões: Um: não queria me machucar mesmo sabendo que eu não poderia me machucar mais . E dois: Bom... Sebastian era... Bom, bem grande. Ele dizia que no começo eu tinha que sentir cada centímetro dele.

"Ah... Nng... Uhn Sebas..." Levantando meus quadris ao encontro dos seus, eu enterrei minhas unhas em suas costas, ganhando um grunhindo baixo dele. Eu mordi o lado de seu pescoço, meus próprios olhos brilhando embaixo de minhas pálpebras.

"Ciel..." Ele gemeu baixo com seus lábios encostados na minha bochecha, beijando-a antes de se mover para beijar meus lábios, os movimentos de seus quadris ficando mais rápidos e mais fortes, me levando pouco a pouco a loucura.

Seus movimentos se tornaram estocadas vigorosas e cronometradas, sempre acertando aquele ponto dentro de mim que me fazia gritar em puro prazer e me contrair ao redor do membro de Sebastian, fazendo grunhir cada vez mais alto.

"Vamos, Ciel... Deixe sair..." E com essas poucas palavras palavras roucas, sussurradas no meu ouvido eu cheguei ao meu ápice gemendo o nome dele em alto e bom som, e depois de mais algumas estocadas rudes, Sebastian também, se desfazendo completamente dentro de mim.

–

Estava deitado com a cabeça no peito do Sebastian, ouvindo sua respiração calma enquanto ele mexia no meu cabelo. Tudo muito bom até que eu me lembrei do que eu tinha que falar com ele. Talvez não seja a melhor hora, mas eu realmente não me importo.

"Precisamos conversar." Eu disse sério, mas ele parece que não ter se importado muito.

"Sobre?"

Eu ergui minha cabeça, encarando-o e o idiota sorriu, delicadamente apertando minha nuca.

"Eu vi outra provável reencarnação hoje."

Sebastian arqueou as sobrancelhas com curiosidade, instigando-me a falar mais.

"Provável? Quando você viu Alois, me disse que tinha certeza que ele era uma reencarnação. Por que dessa vez não? Não é uma reencarnação física?"

"Não. Quero dizer, foi uma física, mas a minha dúvida é por outra razão."

"E essa razão é...?"

"Demônios podem ser reencarnados?" Eu perguntei sem mais delongas. Preciso saber o que está acontecendo e por que está acontecendo.

Sebastian me olhou sem demonstrar nenhuma reação, mas eu sei que ele estava um tanto surpreso.

...

"De quem foi a reencarnação que você viu, Jovem Mestre?"

"Do Claude."


	7. Chapter 7

"Você me mata de vergonha." Eu murmurei enquanto olhava para baixo, encarando a calçada para esconder minha face avermelhada.

"Deixe disso, Jovem Mestre, é para seu próprio bem." Sebastian respondeu, levemente apertando minha mão em reafirmação.

No dia seguinte em que eu havia contado para ele da outra reencarnação, ele falou que me levaria ao colégio. Tudo bem, sem problemas. Se ele não estivesse segurando minha mão! Sério, todas as pessoas que passam ficam olhando.

"Idiota." Deve ser a décima vez que eu digo isso desde que saímos de casa. Cinco minutos atrás.

Ele parou de andar abruptamente, me fazendo fazer o mesmo e me encarou com uma cara de irritação. Droga.

"Se você tem vergonha de mim, não há problema algum. Eu apenas quero garantir a sua segurança. Agora vamos, ou você vai acabar se atrasando." Sebastian falou com seriedade antes de começar a andar novamente, me deixando para trás.

Por que ele ter que ser tão sensível? Eu não fiz anda de mais... Fiz? Não claro que não. E mesmo se eu tivesse feito, não iria me desculpar. Se ele está pensando que eu vou, melhor ele esperar pelo inferno congelar. Mas de qualquer maneira, daqui a pouco ele vai parar, olhar para trás e sorrir para mim, me esperando.

Mas ele não fez isso. Ele continuou andando.

Droga.

Droga, droga, droga, droga.

Eu andei rapidamente atrás dele, segurando-o pelo pulso até ele parar e olhar para mim.

"Eu não tenho vergonha de você... Apenas não gosto de chamar atenção e você sabe disso." Eu falei baixo, largando seu pulso devagar quando notei que ele não iria andar mais. "Você está assim desde ontem à noite, Sebastian. O que foi?"

"Você pode não se lembrar, Jovem Mestre, mas aquele _ser_ o roubou de mim mais de uma vez. Não vou permitir que alguém nos separe novamente." Ele agarrou minha mão de novo, entrelaçando nossos dedos. Eu engoli um seco na minha garganta, enfiando meu orgulho num canto escuro dentro de mim para poder permitir que nós andássemos de mãos dadas em público.

–

Chegando aos portões da escola, eu vi o Alois, sorrindo para si mesmo como uma criança que acabou de ganhar um doce. Ele me avistou e eu acenei de leve para ele com minha mão livre e ele caminhou até a mim e Sebastian.

"Oi Ciel!" Ele me abraçou com força e eu olhei fiquei sem reação, olhando para ele com meus olhos arregalados antes de olhar para Sebastian, que parecia tentar conter uma risada com o punho.

"Eh... Oi Alois." Eu falei baixo depois que ele se soltou de mim e eu acho que ele estava dando pequenos pulos de alegria.

"Ah, oi Sebastian!" Ele disse - está mais para gritou – antes de agarrar o mesmo também, o abraçando com força... Mas o que...

Muito indiscretamente, eu limpei a garganta para ver se Alois o largava de vez. Acredita que o maldito do Sebastian o abraçou de volta? Tsk... 'Não vou permitir que alguém nos separe novamente.' Idiota falso.

"Ah, me desculpa, Ciel! Eu estou tão feliz que eu acho que..." Ele largou o Sebastian – finalmente – e passou a mão pelo cabelo de novo, segurando sua franja enquanto olhava para mim com entusiasmo.

"Eu devo perguntar?" Espero que minha falta de entusiasmo acabe com o dele. Isso realmente me incomoda, sem falar a expressão dele. Lembra-me Alois _Trancy_até de mais.

"Aquele menino que nós vimos ontem? Sabe, aquele deus grego. Então, enquanto eu estava levando minhas coisas para a sala, eu o vi entrando na dele. E ele também me viu. E ele sorriu para mim!"

... É só isso?

"Sem querer ser estraga prazeres, Alois, mas como você sabe que foi para você?" Se ele realmente sorriu para o Alois, talvez seja realmente o Claude, e Alois faz parte de algum plano dele ou algo parecido.

"Bom, eu também pensei nisso na hora. Até que eu vi que não tinha mais ninguém no corredor!" Agora ele deu um pulo de verdade. Nossa.

"Tá... Bom, nós conversamos depois. Eu te encontro na sala." Ele assentiu e... Ele realmente precisa aprender a parar de pular quando está feliz.

Eu virei para Sebastian, suspirando sabendo que iria ter que aguentar o Alois falando disso o dia todo e ter que aguentar esse idiota em casa. Ser imortal não é nada fácil.

"Então... Eu te vejo em casa?" Eu falei baixo, olhando em seus olhos. É, com certeza ele já se acalmou. Se esse sorriso estúpido em seu rosto não fosse prova o suficiente, esse brilho de divertimento em seus olhos é.

"Mas é claro que sim, Jovem Mestre." Levando uma de minhas mãos aos seus lábios, Sebastian beijou meu punho com calma. Eu sorri para ele, mesmo estando um tanto constrangido.

"Tenha muito cuidado. Se _ele_ ousar olhar para você, não hesite em me chamar." Ele me disse sério, soltando a minha mão lentamente. "Até mais tarde."

"Tchau." Falei baixo, passando minha mão pela parte de trás de minha cabeça para tentar evitar sorrir para ele. Maldito idiota que sabe sempre o que dizer! Sempre se preocupando demais!

Com a mão esquerda atrás da minha nuca e a direita na minha bochecha, Sebastian beijou o lado do meu pescoço antes de beijar meus lábios de leve, apenas encostando os dele nos meus.

"Eu te amo, Jovem Mestre." Ele murmurou no meu ouvido, fazendo com que sua boca roçasse na volta da minha orelha.

"... Eu também te amo, Sebastian." Eu murmurei de volta e, não conseguindo me conter mais, sorri para ele, fazendo-o rir baixo.

Ele me beijou de novo e foi embora – um tanto relutante -.

Só espero que Alois tenha guardado o meu lugar. Há essa hora, não há mais nenhum lugar bom sobrando.

–

"Então você ficou feliz daquele jeito porque ele sorriu para você?" Deve ser a milésima vez que eu pergunto isso.

Eu e Alois estávamos voltando para a sala depois que ele pegou um lanche na cafeteria. Um sanduiche de procedências duvidosas e um suco de lata.

"É! Um sorriso lindo de um cara lindo!" Ele riu para si mesmo e deu outra mordida naquele... Sanduiche. Honestamente, um colégio com o ensino tão bom como esse e uma cafeteria que tem a audácia de servir 'comida' assim. E o pior é o Alois que fica comendo essa coisa!

"Eu realmente não sei o que você viu demais nele." Talvez se eu conseguir desiludi-lo...

"Você diz isso porque é apaixonado pelo Sebastian. Não te culpo, ele parece um modelo. Mas aquele menino é tudo que eu sempre sonhei!" Plano A: Desiludi-lo. Fracassado. Muito tarde para tentar. Ele já está fora de meu alcance.

"Você que sabe." Eu disse, fechando meus olhos enquanto passava a mão pelo meu rosto para tentar me acalmar. "Mas eu aind-"

"Nossa, me desculpa. Eu não vi por onde eu estava indo." Ouvi uma voz profunda falar. Alguém tinha esbarrado em mim. Aposto que era um dos imbecis da minha turma.

"Não tem problema." Eu respondi educadamente, abrindo meus olhos lentamente e olhei para o lado imediatamente. Se fosse um dos animais da minha sala, iam ter 'esbarrado' no Alois também.

Mas não. Alois estava completamente bem. Apenas parado, com a boca meio aberta e o rosto meio avermelhado. Eu arquei minhas sobrancelhas e olhei para ver quem tinha esbarrado em mim.

Ah, como eu queria que tivesse sido um daqueles ignorantes.


	8. Chapter 8

"Você não se machucou, não é? Eu não vi aonde ia. Desculpe-me."

Eu olhei para o rapaz na minha frente que não parava de repetir suas desculpas, e não pude deixar de notar que... Muito provavelmente, aconteceu a ele a mesma coisa que aconteceu ao Alois.

"Não tem problema. Não se preocupe com bobagens." Eu o cortei, encarando para Alois pelo canto do meu olho, vendo-o encarar o menino a nossa frente.

"Mas mesmo assim, eu sou novo aqui, me mudei no final de semana e esse é meu segundo dia de aula. Estava um tanto perdido e estava andando com muita pressa sem olhar para frente direito, desculpe-me de novo... Qual o seu nome?"

"Ciel." Eu falei meio seco. Não quero conversa com ele. Nem um pouco. Mesmo que ele não seja quem eu estou pensando.

"Eu me chamo Claude."

...

Isso já é demais. O mesmo nome?! Devo estar pagando pelos meus pecados.

"E você?" Ele se virou para Alois, sorrindo... Sorrindo?! Estou me sentindo desconfortável.

"A-Alois!" Alois respondeu rápido, corando ainda mais do que antes. Por quê? Por que eu tenho que passar por isso?

"Muito prazer." Claude estendeu a mão para Alois, que a pegou na mesma hora. E pela cara dele, deve ter sido a melhor sensação que ele já teve.

"O-o prazer é t-todo meu."

Mate-me. Agora.

–

Ótimo. Para melhorar o meu dia, agora temos educação física. E hoje vamos ter natação. E sabe o que é ainda pior? As duas turmas do ultimo ano ensino médio.

Em outras palavras, Claude vai estar lá. Como se eu já não tivesse tido o suficiente com o Alois me falando dele o dia todo!

No momento, eu e Alois estávamos na arquibancada, assistindo os outros nadarem. Eu dei a desculpa que tinha asma e Alois... Bem, eu não sei o que ele disse ao professor, apenas sei que ele não está fazendo.

"Olha ele ali!" Alois praticamente gritou no meu ouvido, vendo Claude na beirada da piscina de bermudas e uma camisa qualquer. Ele retirou a camisa pela cabeça e-

"Nossa!" Alois exclamou quando Claude se virou para nós e, quando nos viu, acenou e sorriu –acho que foi mais para o Alois -.

"Ele tem o caminho da felicidade." Alois cochichou no meu ouvido enquanto encarava Claude, com o rosto meio vermelho.

"O que?" Esses jovens de hoje e seu vocabulário. Não me adaptei a muitas coisas de atualmente. O vocabulário e os eletrônicos são os principais. Apenas sei jogar meu Nintendo e mais nada. Não entendo de nada como celulares, DVDs e torradeiras. Ainda bem que Sebastian está sempre por perto.

"Você não sabe o que é?" Ele me perguntou baixo, inclinando a cabeça para o lado e eu sabia que ele estava tentando segurar o riso.

"Você namora alguém mais velho e não sabe o que é o caminho da felicidade?"

"Não, eu não sei e também não que-"

"Não se preocupe, meu jovem e inocente amigo. Irei te dar todo tipo de informação. Preste atenção que as aulas do professor Alois estão para começar."

Mas o que? Primeiro me interrompe, e agora isso?

"Está vendo que alguns dos meninos têm uma pequena trilha de pelos em baixo do umbigo?"

"E?"

"Sabe onde essa trilha leva?"

Eu corei de leve e Alois riu, passando a mão pela minha cabeça como se estivesse acariciando um cão assustado.

Maldito pervertido.

–

A aula já havia acabado e eu estava conversando com Alois no portão, pronto para me despedir até que aquela praga do Claude aparece.

"Oi Alois, Ciel." Ugh.

"Oi Claude!" Alois disse entusiasmado. Era obvio que ele estava feliz que Claude estava conversando com ele, e mesmo que odeie admitir, Claude também parece interessado nele. Os dois começaram a conversar enquanto eu me perdia na minha própria mente.

"Ah, Ciel tem uma folha no seu cabelo." Claude me tirou de meus pensamentos após alguns poucos minutos.

Eu balancei a cabeça de leve e olhei para cima, tentando ver a tal folha.

"Saiu?" Eu perguntei já meio emburrado. Maldito cabelo grande!

"Não. Espera, eu te ajudo." Ele moveu sua mão para minha cabeça e-

"Com licença." Eu ouvi alguém falar atrás de mim depois de limpar a garganta de leve. E quando eu digo alguém quero dizer...

"Oi Sebastian!" Alois disse parecendo mais feliz do que nunca.

Ah não... Droga. Droga, droga, droga, droga!

Eu engoli um seco que havia se formado na minha garganta e virei para trás, vendo Sebastian parecendo que ia matar qualquer um a qualquer momento.

"Ah, olá." Claude disse educadamente, abrindo um sorriso. Pobre coitado. Nada vai te salvar.

"Olá." Sebastian disse sério, encarando Claude, parecendo pronto para mata-lo. Eu tenho que acalma-lo.

"Sebastian, esse é o Claude. Claude esse é o Sebastian." Lista do que fazer. Aprender a apresentar as pessoas.

"Eu sou namorado do Ciel." Senti meu rosto esquentar quando ouvi as palavras e apenas piorou quando Sebastian pegou minha mão, entrelaçando nossos dedos para deixar tudo muito claro.

"Bom... Ehh... Então vamos não Sebastian? Você tinha... Aquela coisa para fazer hoje." Eu disse de leve, puxando-o delicadamente.

"Vamos."

Abracei Alois – está mais para ele me abraçou – e disse meu adeus a Claude e nós começamos a andar para casa.

...

"Você está calado." Eu comentei depois que dez minutos de silêncio se passaram, virando minha cabeça para olhar para ele.

"Eu avisei se ele olhasse para você era para me chamar, não é? Porque nunca me obedece, Jovem Mestre? Tem ideia de como eu fiquei preocupado o dia todo? E quando eu vou busca-lo, _ele_ está te tocando!" Sebastian parecia muito irritado. Faz tempo que não o vejo assim.

"Sebastian, ele só estava tirando uma folha do meu cabelo, não pre-"

"E ainda por cima tem a cara de fazer de desentendido! Quando eu descobrir o que está acontecendo, eu vou matá-lo. Sem misericórdia e-"

Eu parei de andar bruscamente, fazendo com que ele fizesse o mesmo e o puxei para perto, vendo seus olhos brilharem de forma demoníaca devido à raiva.

Eu o beijei intensamente, sem me importar se havia alguém passando ou com qualquer outra coisa. Apenas o puxei para mais perto antes de por meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço, suspirando em deleite.

Nós separamos após um minuto ou dois e ele me olhou confuso por alguns segundo antes de sorrir. Ele é muito fácil.

"Vai ver quando chegarmos em casa." Ele me ameaçou brincalhão, mordiscando o lóbulo da minha orelha, me fazendo gemer baixo.

"Sebastian, para. Estamos no meio da rua."

"Você não pareceu se importar alguns segundos atrás quando me beijou daquele jeito."

Agora é comprovado, prefiro quando ele está nervoso.

"Idiota." Eu sorri de leve e peguei a mão dele novamente. "Vamos logo então. Quero ver se vai cumpri sua promessa, seu frouxo." Sei que meus olhos estavam brilhando e sei que meu sorriso deve ter segundas intenções, mas... Por ele...

Ele sorriu maliciosamente e continuamos andar para casa, um pouco mais apressadamente.

"Você acaba de cavar sua cova, Ciel."

Como se eu não soubesse.


	9. Chapter 9

"Nng... Não... Ah... Deixe-me... Pelo menos abrir a porta antes de... Ahh..."

Sebastian mordeu meu pescoço violentamente de novo, apertando minhas nádegas sem nenhum senso de pudor e me apertando contra a porta de casa enquanto eu tentava abri-la para que pudéssemos entrar e parar com esse show.

Eu senti vibrações passarem pelo meu corpo quando ele riu baixo contra minha pele, enterrando seus dentes em mim.

"Então a abra de uma vez, Jovem Mestre. Não sei por que ainda não o fez."

Maldito! Ele me faz passar por cada coisa! Pelo menos três pessoas – que eu vi - passaram em frente a nossa casa e ficaram olhando! Vou ter que começar a me disfarçar para poder ir ao colégio agora.

Eu cegamente procurei pela maçaneta, levando alguns longos segundos para acha-la, finalmente abrindo a porta.

Ele me empurrou para dentro, pegando minha mochila que havia caído no chão há um tempo e a jogou em algum lugar.

"Ei, cuidado, minhas cois-"

Fui brutamente calado quando ele me forçou contra a parede, lambendo seus lábios.

"Você não deveria ficar fazendo tantas objeções, Jovem Mestre. Sua situação já não está boa."

Suas palavras fizeram um calafrio correr pela minha espinha e um pequeno arfar deixar minha boca.

Sebastian segurou a borda da minha camisa, praticamente arrancando-a pela minha cabeça. Posicionando uma de suas pernas entre as minhas, ele pressionou o volume em minha bermuda, me fazendo gemer alto.

"Oya, já está tão excitado assim? Apenas com alguns beijos?" Um sorriso malicioso estava em seus lábios, suas mãos já abrindo o botão e o zíper da minha bermuda.

Ele sugou o pulso proeminente no meu pescoço, suas mãos percorrendo a extensão do meu peito. Foi abaixando sua cabeça até abocanhar um mamilo, mordiscando-o sem piedade.

Meus gemidos eram altos, ecoando pela casa, minhas mãos apertaram seu cabelo enquanto eu fechava meus olhos com força.

Senti uma de suas mãos na minha bochecha, subindo até retirar meu tapa-olho, deixando a peça cair.

"Sebastian..."

Ele parou suas ações no meu peito e foi beijando seu caminha para cima, até beijar meus lábios, movendo sua língua com a minha, me fazendo suspirar e me pressionar com mais entusiasmo contra ele.

Eu movi minhas mãos por seu peito bem esculpido para baixo, retirando sua camisa para sentir sua pele apropriadamente.

Um grunhido o deixou quando eu desci minhas unhas por suas costas, me fazendo rir baixo. Ele sempre gostou quando eu uso as unhas.

"Mais forte." Ele falou no meu ouvido, movendo seus quadris nos meus.

Eu fiz como ele pediu, fazendo-o grunhir mais alto do que antes. Eu me sinto bem sabendo que eu lhe faço sentir prazer assim como ele faz sentir.

Sebastian desceu sua mão esquerda, a mesma com o símbolo de nosso contrato – que muita gente não vê ou acha que é uma tatuagem – e apertou meu membro por cima de minha bermuda. Eu fechei meus olhos e deixei minha cabeça encostar-se à parede atrás de mim, gemendo e movendo meus quadris discretamente ao encontro do toque.

Uma risada baixa chegou aos meus ouvidos e eu praguejei baixo, fechando meus punhos com força.

"Vire-se." Ele comandou baixo, e para sorte dele, eu estou de bom humor e o obedeci, agora com minhas costas pressionadas ao seu peito.

Senti seus lábios na minha nuca, descendo pela minha coluna lentamente, provocando cada vértebra antes de mordiscar a parte baixa das minhas costas, se ajoelhando no chão.

"Adoro as covinhas de suas costas." Sua voz já estava um tanto rouca, mas sua respiração continuava a mesma. Fria contra minha pele quente, me dando arrepios de prazer.

Em poucos segundos, minha bermuda e minha roupa intima já estavam em volta dos meus tornozelos, e eu as chutei para longe juntamente com meus sapatos.

Sebastian, não tão sutilmente como eu gostaria, separou minhas nádegas. Eu lambi meus lábios, que estavam meio secos devido à antecipação, e esperei até o sentir pressionar sua língua contra minha entrada.

Eu gemia baixo, sentindo ele me penetrar, me fazendo praticamente arranhar as paredes, tentando me conter.

"Seb-Sebastian... Ahn..."

–

"Ah! M-mais dev-devagar! Nng! V-vai que-quebrar a ca-cama!"

Sebastian riu rouco, pressionando seu peito as minhas costas enquanto movia seus quadris com força.

Nós havíamos subido e ele me jogou na cama de joelhos, pressionando meu torso ao coxão enquanto me penetrava.

"Você ainda está com sua atenção nisso? Tsc, tsc, Ciel, preste atenção nisso."

Sebastian deu uma estocada forte, acertando minha próstata, calando minhas reclamações para dar lugar a um gemido alto, quase um grito.

De repente, ele se removeu de dentro de mim e me virou, enquanto eu olhava para ele com pouca curiosidade, sentindo meu rosto quente e minha respiração ofegante.

Ele se pôs sobre mim, e eu, imediatamente, pus minhas pernas em volta de sua cintura, praticamente convidando-o a me penetrar novamente. E ele fez de bom grado.

"Nnng... Ah!"

Eu gemia e arfava alto, movendo meus quadris com os dele. Minha boca estava aberta, permitindo a passagem dos meus – muito constrangedores – sons e uma fina linha de saliva rolava pelo lado da minha boca.

Sebastian grunhia e – raramente – gemia comigo, pequenas gotas de suor se formando em sua testa e eu podia senti-las também em minhas mãos que estavam apertando suas costas.

Nós não íamos conseguir segurar mais.

"Sebastian... Ah!"

Eu cheguei ao meu ápice, sujando nossos estômagos, contraindo meus músculos ao redor de seu membro propositalmente, fazendo com que ele chegasse ao seu ainda dentro de mim.

Nós ficamos alguns segundo conectados, sem fazer nada, apenas respirando.

Sebastian se retirou de mim e se deitou ao meu lado, me puxando para perto, beijando o topo da minha cabeça.

"Como se sente?" Ele perguntou baixo no meu ouvido, sabendo que tinha sido um tanto mais brusco que deveria. Mas eu havia gostado.

"... Sujo."

–

"Então, como foi a sua aula hoje?" Sebastian me perguntou enquanto passava o xampu no meu cabelo.

"Uma droga. Alois não calava a boca."

Ele riu baixo e beijou minha testa, pegando uma vasilha do lado da banheira para me enxaguar. Hoje, usamos a banheira. Estranho que não hã nada de especial hoje para estarmos usando-a, mas Sebastian havia pedido, além de pedir para eu voltar a minha forma humana normal...

"Quem diria que o grande conde Phantomhive um dia seria amigo de Alois-"

"Cale a boca." Eu o olhei feio, jogando água em seu rosto.

Com um sorriso, ele assentiu e passou o sabão pelo meu corpo, gentilmente lavando minha pele.

"... Vai me contar por que você quis a banheira hoje?"

"... Não se lembra, Jovem Mestre?" Ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado, me encarando com um pouco de espanto e curiosidade.

"Do quê exatamente?"

"Foi nesse mesmo dia que, há alguns anos, dividimos nosso primeiro beijo."

...

Então foi por isso que ele ficou tão chateado de manhã quando eu o chamei de 'idiota' tantas vezes. E pelo Claude. Agora tudo faz sentindo. Apesar de que eu acho que ele ficaria nervoso em qualquer dia ao ver aquela _pessoa_ me tocando.

"..." Eu olhei para baixo para a água, meu rosto ficando vermelho sabendo que ele se lembra dessas coisas tão bobas e se importa tanto com elas.

–

"Ele disse isso?" Sebastian me perguntou de novo, tentando segurar o riso.

"É. O caminho da felicidade. Às vezes eu imagino quem é mais pervertido, você ou Alois?" Eu tinha acabado de contar o que o Alois me ensinou durante a educação física e Sebastian havia achado hilário.

Nós estávamos deitados, eu em cima dele e ele na cama. Apenas conversando, trocando toques carinhosos. E por mais ridículo que soei, eu estou gostando muito disso.

"E você? Como foi seu dia?" Perguntei, sorrindo de leve enquanto brincava com alguns fios de seu cabelo negro.

"Um tédio."

"De verdade? Você sempre tem tantas coisas para fazer."

"É sempre um tédio sem você, Ciel." Ele acariciou minha bochecha, que agora está vermelha, e sorriu gentilmente.

"Você é um idiota, sabia disso?"

"Já me falaram várias vezes." Ele riu baixo, beijando meus lábios rapidamente.

"... Eu te amo, Sebastian."

"Eu também te amo, Ciel."

Eu desenhava pequenos círculos em seu peito, um pequeno sorriso no meu rosto até que, em poucos segundos, ele se tornou malicioso quando uma ideia veio a minha mente.

"Sabe, eu ainda não te dei meu presente de dia do primeiro beijo."

"Oh? Um presente? Devo dizer que não estava esperando." Ele copiou meu sorriso e seus olhos brilhavam magenta, me fazendo lamber os lábios.

"Sim, um presente. Mas você tem que fazer duas coisas para eu poder te dar."

"E essas coisas seriam?"

"Tire sua calça e feche os olhos."

...

Acho que hoje, os vizinhos vão chamar a polícia por perturbarmos a paz com tanto barulho.

Eu culpo o Sebastian...

Apesar da maior parte dos 'barulhos' terem sido causados por mim.


	10. Chapter 10

"Para com isso, Sebastian! Eu já disse que tenho que ir para a aula! Eu não-... Uhn..."

Eu estava quase conseguindo sair de casa quando ele me abraçou por trás, pressionando minhas costas contra seu peito e mordiscando meu pescoço. Maldito, filho de uma-

"Vamos, Jovem Mestre. Não ira fazer mal algum se você faltar uma aula." Senti aquele sorriso contra minha pele.

Suas mãos se moveram para de baixo da minha camisa polo, gentilmente fazendo cócegas acima dos meus quadris.

...

Que se dane.

"Se eu for mal numa prova, a culpa é sua." Eu disse meio sério, meio brincalhão, deixando minha cabeça cair para o lado para dar Sebastian mais acesso ao meu pescoço.

"Assumirei completamente a culpa... Se você me punir depois."

"Pervertido." Eu sorri com suas palavras bobas e me virei para beija-lo apropriadamente. E sabe de uma coisa?

Não me arrependo nem um pouco de ter faltado à aula.

–

**(Atenção! A partir desse ponto, a história é do ponto de vista do Alois!)**

Será que o Ciel vai demorar muito? Só faltam dez minutos para a aula começar... Estranho, normalmente ele chega muito mais cedo do que isso.

Droga...

"Oi Alois." Ouvi uma voz profunda atrás de mim e me virei, vendo Claude sorrindo para mim.

Ah, Deus. Tenha piedade. Ele é tudo que eu sempre quis!

"Oi Claude!" Eu sorri de volta e ele riu baixo da minha obvia animação. Arg, o som da risada dele passa pelos meus ouvidos fazendo com que todos os sons que eu já ouvi antes parecessem com o berro de crianças sendo torturadas. Parece que eu fui levado ao Paraíso por um segundo e Deus me deixou ouvir uma rápida sinfonia de seus melhores anjos e-

"O que você está fazendo aqui fora? Está quase na hora da aula começar."

Fui tirado de meu transe momentâneo quando esse deus grego me perguntou com esse tom de preocupado, levemente franzido suas sobrancelhas.

"Eu estou esperando pelo Ciel... Só que..." Eu olhei para a rua de novo e suspirei. Droga... Vou ter que ficar sozinho na sala e no intervalo... Como se não bastasse ficar sozinho em casa.

"Se ele não chegou até agora, ele não deve vir."

"Mas... Ele nunca falta de aula... E se alguma coisa aconteceu?" Eu realmente estava preocupado. Ciel nunca falta, ele é um aluno exemplar. Alguma coisa deve ter acontecido.

"Vamos fazer o seguinte, no intervalo, nós ligamos para ele, que tal? E depois nós podemos comer alguma coisa ou..."

Para. Para tudo.

Ele quer lanchar comigo?

Eu devo ter feito um pacto com o diabo para tantas coisas boas estarem acontecendo comigo. Comigo! Primeiro, o Ciel, agora esse... Esse espécime que tem todas as qualidades necessárias para ser um homem completo quer lanchar comigo.

"Parece ótimo para mim." Eu falei, sorrindo de leve para ele.

"Maravilha! Então, vamos entrar, a aula já vai começar." Ele sorriu de volta para mim e nós entramos no colégio. E tudo ia ser perfeito se eu não tivesse tropeçado no ultimo degrau da maldita escadinha.

...

Até que Claude segurou minha mão para eu não cair. A mão dele... É tão grande... Quase reconfortante.

"Cuidado, olhos azuis. Pode acabar se machucando." Ele brincou, gentilmente me puxando, mas... Ele não soltou minha mão. E Deus, tomara que ele nunca a solte.

"O-obrigado." Minha voz saiu meia tremula, e para minha infelicidade, ele soltou minha mão. Parecia que minha mão tinha sido jogada para o Polo Norte depois que ele soltou, a sensação quente indo embora junto com o sentimento confortável que eu tive no estomago.

Tomara que eu caia mais vezes.

–

"E então?" Claude me perguntou enquanto eu discava para a casa do Ciel, escutando o telefone chamar. Sorte a minha que o Sebastian me deu o número no dia que eu jantei lá.

"Está chamando."

_"Ugh... Ah... A-alô?"_

Ainda bem!

"Ciel! Está tudo bem? Você não veio à aula e eu fiquei preocupado!"

_"A-ah, o-oi Alois. Esta tudo bem sim, eu só... Uhn, acordei atrasado e... Espere um momento."_

Eu ouvi um barulho de algo se arrastando e a voz do Ciel dizendo algo parecido com 'Droga! Espera um pouco!'

Que estranho...

–

**(Atenção! Voltando para o ponto de vista do Ciel!)**

"Mas que coisa, Sebastian! Eu estou no telefone! Controle-se!" Eu bati nas mãos dele, que já estavam indo para cima de mim de novo.

Ele riu baixo e se sentou no sofá... Talvez eu nunca mais deixe alguém sentar nele depois do que fizemos aqui.

"Alois, eu estou bem. Fico feliz que estava preocupado, mas não aconteceu nada... Por que você não passa aqui depois da aula?" Enquanto eu falava, Sebastian me puxou pela cintura de leve, me fazendo sentar em seu colo.

Ele beijou as marcas que ele mesmo tinha deixado na minha clavícula e eu suspirei baixo, pondo minha mão livre atrás de sua cabeça, encorajando-o.

_"Tudo bem então. Eu te passo a matéria de hoje também! Te vejo mais tarde!" _Animado como sempre, não é Alois?

"Até mais tarde." Alois me mandou um abraço e nós desligamos o telefone.

Eu pus meus braços ao redor do pescoço de Sebastian e ele sorriu, se reclinando no sofá e me levando junto.

"Você diz para me controlar, mas não me impede." Ele apertou meus quadris e eu me arqueei ao seu encontro.

"Eu já sei que não adianta mesmo." Eu encostei a ponta do meu nariz na sua bochecha, roçando-a com afeição.

"Admita, Jovem Mestre, você só quer se fazer de difícil para me excitar." Ele sorriu maliciosamente para mim, e eu copiei.

"Eu não preciso me fazer de difícil para te excitar. Qualquer coisa funciona com você, velhote." Eu brinquei, mordiscando a volta de sua orelha, levemente arranhando a parte de trás de seu pescoço, ouvindo-o grunhir baixo.

"Mas eu ainda assim duro mais que você."

"É mesmo?" Eu o desafiei, lambendo meus lábios quando vi seus olhos brilharem com luxuria.

"Quer apostar?"

"Está apostado." E afirmei, pressionando nossos quadris um ao outro, retirando um grunhido de nós dois.

Sebastian apertou minhas nádegas, provocando minha entrada com a ponta de seu indicador.

"Você parece sempre se esquecer Ciel, que eu, sou um mordomo e tanto. Em todos os sentidos."

E adivinha só que perdeu a aposta?

...

É, fui eu.


	11. Chapter 11

Eu abri a porta de casa, só para ver um vulto de cabelos loiros.

"Ciel! Que saudade!"

"Alois. Oi... Eu não estou respirando..." Ainda bem que eu também não preciso respirar.

"Ah, desculpa." Ele me largou e sorriu, passando a mão pela franja enquanto olhava para mim, seus olhos pareciam estar brilhando de felicidade.

"Não há problema... Anda, entra." Eu pisei para o lado para ele passar, gesticulando com minha mão para ele se apressar.

Alois murmurou um 'obrigado' e entrou, olhando em volta com óbvia curiosidade enquanto eu fechava a porta depois que ele passou.

"E então?"

"E então o que?" Eu perguntei de volta, encarando-o com pouco interesse.

"Por que você não foi à aula?"

"Eu falei, acordei atrasado." Eu disse, suspirando enquanto massageei minhas têmporas.

"Bom, se você quiser, eu estou com meus cadernos aqui, então... Pode ficar com eles para copiar a matéria."

"Eu quero sim." Eu assenti e ele retirou a mochila dos ombros, abrindo-a e retirando dois cadernos grossos, provavelmente de 200 folhas cada.

Ele me entregou os cadernos e depois me olhou com uma expressão de estranhamento, a qual eu copiei.

"O que foi?"

Alois levou seus dedos, gentilmente tocando a parte da minha camisa embaixo da gola.

"Você está muito suado. O que estava fazendo? Normalmente você está sempre limpinho e cheiroso."

...

Eu fiquei meio vermelho quando as imagens de pouco tempo atrás vieram a minha mente, me fazendo lembrar o porquê estava tão suado assim.

**10 minutos atrás**

"Ah! A-ah Sebastian! Uhnn...!" Eu gemia alto, segurando com força nos seus ombros enquanto me movia em seu membro, roçando nossos quadris de forma até vulgar.

"Ciel... Uhn..." Ele grunhia baixo, seus olhos fechados enquanto pequenas gotas de suor desciam pelo lado de sua face e eu ficava mais do que feliz em me abaixar para lambê-las, e meu próprio suor rolava por minhas costas, caindo no nosso (agora inutilizável) sofá.

Sentia suas mãos apertarem minhas nádegas, fazendo ainda mais pressão sobre sua própria ereção.

Eu, obviamente, já havia perdido nossa 'aposta' mas quem disse que eu me importo tanto assim?

"I-isso! Ah! A-aí! Nng!" Eu já estava praticamente gritando, sem poder evitar, e ao mesmo tempo em que eu não queria que nossos vizinhos escutassem, queria que eles soubessem que Sebastian era meu. E só meu. Aquelas... Aquelas prostitutas que ficam encarando-o quando ele passa, mesmo quando ele nem dá atenção. Hmph! Ele é meu e sempre vai ser.

"C-Ciel... Você continua tão... Apertado..."

**Agora**

"Nada. Só está muito quente."

"Ciel... Está fazendo vinte graus..."

"Olha, eu estou com calor e fim de história."

"Se você está dizendo." Alois riu baixo e balançou a cabeça de leve. "E cadê o Sebastian?"

"Ah, bom, ele está lá em-"

Bem na hora, nós ouvimos sua voz.

"Ciel, você disse que queria tomar banho comigo. Eu posso ir ligando a água ou devo lhe esperar?"

Eu e Alois olhamos para cima, em direção à voz e vimos Sebastian no topo da escada olhando para nós.

Usando apenas uma toalha branca em volta dos quadris.

Maldito!

"Ah, Alois. Não sabia que você estava aqui." Ele sorriu de forma apologética e gesticulou para a toalha branca.

"Perdão, se soubesse teria vestido algo mais apropriado."

"N-não tem problema." Ele gaguejou e sua face estava mais vermelha do que a minha estava.

Maldito! Como ele ousa aparecer assim? Ele sabia que o Alois estava aqui!

"Bom, então, peço licença aos dois." Sebastian sorriu de novo e sumiu do nosso campo de visão.

Depois que ele se foi, Alois virou para mim e começou a me dar vários leves tapas nos ombros, com os olhos meio arregalados e ainda com o rosto vermelho.

"Sou seu fã!"

"... Ahn?"

"Ele não tem só um rosto de modelo, mas ainda tem um corpo de um! Não, melhor do que de um modelo!"

Não pude evitar e ri baixo. Se ele acha aquela forma bonita, ele tem que ver a forma verdadeira do Sebastian. Aquilo sim é algo verdadeiramente belo - não que eu esteja reclamando de sua forma humana-.

"Você é muito bobo." Eu disse, levando minha mão aos seus cabelos, gentilmente bagunçando-os, o fazendo sorrir.

–

Depois de algum tempo sentados conversando na cozinha (eu não permiti de modo algum que ele fosse à sala, muito menos se aproximar do sofá), Alois tinha que ir embora e eu o acompanhei até a porta.

"Amanhã lhe entrego seus cadernos. Quais matérias tivemos hoje?"

"Bom, deixa-me ver..." Ele pôs o dedo indicador no queixo, numa pose pensativa, levemente franzindo a testa. "Bom, os dois primeiros horários foram redação, depois matemática da frente A, filosofia, física da frente B e por último, geografia da frente B. Copie tudo, ouviu?"

Eu ri baixo e assenti. É irônico o jeito que ele me trata, sendo que eu sou muito mais velho do que ele – mesmo sem ele saber -.

"Pode deixar."

"Ah! E... Você não tinha que ter mentido." Ele sorriu com um ar malicioso. "Eu já notei por que você não foi à aula."

"Pois é... Ele não me deixou em paz..." Senti meu rosto esquentar e olhei para o chão, um tanto envergonhado.

"Você é muito sortudo... Ah! Falando nisso! Esqueci-me de te dizer..." Agora ele estava meio vermelho, mas ainda estava sorrindo, mas dessa vez, era um sorriso meio abobado...

"O que foi?"

"Claude me chamou para sair com ele."

...

Filho da mãe.

"E?"

"E eu aceitei! Claro!" Ótimo, ele já estava começando a pular de novo.

"Fico feliz por você." Eu disse isso, mas minha voz não tinha nem um pingo de entusiasmo.

"Notasse." Ele falou sarcástico.

"É que... Olhe, apenas tenha cuidado. Não gosto muito dele."

Se aquele _ser_ fizer alguma coisa com Alois eu vou...

"Eu vou ter. Não se preocupe." Ele sorriu e me abraçou.

"Obrigada por se importar." Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido e sua voz era uma mistura de felicidade com angústia.

"Tchau, Ciel. Espero te ver amanhã na aula. Qualquer coisa chame a policia." Ele brincou e sabe de uma coisa? Não era uma má ideia.

"Tchau, Alois." Eu sorri levemente para ele e acenei, vendo-o ficar cada vez mais distante.

Eu fechei a porta e entrei, e Sebastian já estava no pé da escada me esperando.

Ele sorriu e abriu os braços para mim, mas eu apenas olhei feio.

"Você. Seu idiota!" Eu agarrei a gola de sua camisa preta e pude sentir meus olhos brilharem.

"Tenho que ter uma pequena conversa com você." Eu disse com raiva e ciúmes de que alguém tinha visto seu corpo. E malícia. Ah, mas essa noite ele vai ver só.

Eu o puxei pela escada acima, com um meio sorriso no meu rosto e eu o escutei dizer:

"Eu adoro quando nós conversamos."

E realmente era muito bom.


	12. Chapter 12

Estou me sentindo muito bem. Ótimo, para dizer a verdade.

Eu caminhava com passos leves até o portão do colégio, sem poder evitar um sorriso de canto de boca aparecer nos meus lábios ao me lembrar dos acontecimentos da noite passada.

Não, não foi porque ontem eu e Sebastian... Enfim, não foi por isso. Quer dizer, não só isso. Tem a ver com isso, mas não apenas isso.

Ontem à noite, eu fiz o Sebastian submisso, e fazia muito tempo desde a ultima vez que eu o fiz. Mesmo não sendo o favorito dele - não ser o favorito é diferente de não gostar -, ele diz que é importante para minha natureza de demônio.

É tão gratificante vê-lo gemer e perder um pouco do controle para variar.

Mas, não que ele saiba ou que eu o contaria isso, eu não trocaria como as coisas são normalmente. Eu submisso a ele.

Vi Alois acenar timidamente para mim, retirando-me de meu transe enquanto me aproximava dele.

"Bom-dia!" Ele disse alegremente, me abraçando rapidamente.

"Bom-dia." Respondi, sorrindo de leve de volta.

"Então, hoje ele não te... Eh..." Alois riu baixo antes de continuar. "Bem, 'incomodou'?"

"Nem um pouco."

–

"Aqui, seus cadernos. Obrigado por me emprestar." Eu entreguei os cadernos a Alois, que acenou com a cabeça.

"De nada. Pode pegar sempre que quiser."

Nosso professor entrou em sala, , matemática B. E eu nunca me incomodei com matemática, sempre fui perfeito e ainda sou em todas as matérias, mas esse homem era simplesmente detestável.

Nojento, grosso e com péssimas maneiras. Suava igual a um porco, suas camisas de mangas curtas sempre estavam amarrotadas e com manchas. Ele era uma das definições de insuportável. Ainda bem que nunca tive problemas com ele.

"Bom classe, adivinhem só? Teste surpresa. Fechem seus materiais e sentem-se direito. Vocês tem 40 minutos."

99% da sala grunhiu alto e Alois me olhou assustado.

"Teste surpresa? M-mas eu nem estudei... E eu sou péssimo em matemática!" Ele exclamou baixo para mim, e parecia estar a ponto de chorar.

"Calma, Alois. Não deve ser tão ruim."

–

Bom, eu fui sai muito bem na prova. Acontece que eu estudo há séculos, e Alois... Bem...

"Droga..." Ele murmurou de novo, limpando os olhos meio úmidos.

Nós estávamos sentados em baixo de uma árvore que tinha no pátio na parte de trás do colégio, que quase ninguém vem.

De acordo com que ele me contou, ele tinha ido péssimo no teste e agora estava segurando suas lágrimas.

"Calma Alois, não é tão ruim assim." Eu tentei consolá-lo, mas eu sou terrível nisso. Sou péssimo em qualquer coisa que inclua contato com pessoas.

"É sim, Ciel. Preciso de notas boas, se não vão me tirar minha bolsa."

Ele tem bolsa?

"Então, concentre-se nas outras matérias em que você é bom. Eu lhe ajudo nas outras."

"T-tem certeza? Mas-"

"Mas nada. É isso e ponto."

"Obrigado, Ciel. Você é um bom amigo." Ele sorriu de leve e me abraçou.

"Eh, de nada." Será que as pessoas acham que eu sou feito de pelúcia para ficarem me abraçando o tempo todo? Quando não é o Sebastian, é o Alois.

Nós ouvimos alguém tossir baixo perto de nós, e Alois me soltou e olhamos para cima para ver Claude nos encarando.

"Oi. Bom-dia."

"Claude!" Alois exclamou e já era notável o leve vermelho em seu rosto. "Bom-dia!"

"Bom-dia." Eu disse, com um tom de quem está meio entediado.

"Será que... Eu posso me juntar a vocês ou...?"

Alois assentiu rapidamente, e apalpou o chão ao seu lado, convidando-o a se sentar.

"Claro."

Claude se sentou ao lado de Alois, e sorriu para ele.

Bom, até agora ele não fez nada de estranho – a não ser sorrir – e, contanto que ele não me incomode ou faça mal a Alois, eu não ligo.

"Então, eu pensei e... Que tal nós irmos a uma pizzaria no sábado?" Eu ouvi Claude perguntar a Alois, que pareceu ficar um pouco mais vermelho e alegre, estranhamente ao mesmo tempo.

"Parece ótimo, mal posso esperar."

Eu fiquei calado, ouvindo os dois conversarem, e sabe de uma coisa? Por mais que seja estranho, Alois parece estar se sentindo muito feliz, e eu me sinto bem por ele.

–

"Cheguei."

Sebastian estava encostado na porta da cozinha, secando um prato e sorrindo – como sempre -.

"Olá, Jovem Mestre. Senti saudades."

Ele caminhou até mim e me beijou rapidamente antes de pegar minha mochila e colocando-a no pé da escada.

"Como foi seu dia?" Sebastian me perguntou, andando de volta a cozinha para deixar o prato em seu devido lugar.

"Bom."

Eu me encostei à porta, olhando-o trabalhar. Era interessante assisti-lo, como ele se movia com rapidez e graça.

"Tire uma fotografia, Jovem Mestre. Dura mais." Ele brincou, sem nem mesmo olhar para mim.

"Tsc, não se dê tanto crédito, seu maldito." Eu respondi, mesmo tendo ficado um pouco vermelho de vergonha por ter sido pego.

Ele riu baixo e caminhou ao meu encontro, pondo seus braços em volta de minha cintura.

"Tem algum desejo especial para a janta de hoje?"

"Não, pode fazer qualquer coisa."

"Tem certeza?"

Eu pensei melhor no assunto e sem perceber, fiz um leve beicinho com meu lábio inferior.

"Bom... Que tal uma pizza?"

"Uma pizza? Em dia de semana?" Sebastian inclinou a cabeça para o lado, me olhando com curiosidade, e eu sabia que muito provavelmente, ele não iria concordar. Idiota, não sou mais humano, não precisa ficar se preocupando com o que eu como.

Ele não vai fazer. Eu preciso fazer alguma coisa.

"É, uma pizza. Vamos, Sebastian. Apenas hoje." Eu, agora consciente, fiz um beicinho e pus meus braços em volta de seu pescoço, pressionando meu peito contra o seu.

"... Por favor?" Eu murmurei depois de ter uma pequena batalha interna. Deixar o orgulho de lado vale a pena para algumas poucas coisas.

"Tudo bem, tudo bem. Mas apenas hoje."

Eu sorri vitorioso e estava prestes a soltá-lo quando ele me puxou para mais perto ainda.

"Você não achou que essa chantagem fraca ia ser suficiente, não é mesmo, Jovem Mestre? Tenho certeza que você me conhece melhor do que isso." Ele sorriu maliciosamente, me encarando com os olhos famintos.

Eu suspirei e assenti.

"E o que você quer?"

"Vingança."

Droga.

"Pelo que?" Me fiz de bobo, e quem sabe? Talvez nem seja pelo o que eu estou pensando.

"Por ontem à noite."

Droga!

Eu engoli o seco na minha garganta. Se eu aceitar, ele vai ser pior do que ele já é. Mais bruto, mais...

"Estou esperando sua resposta."

Ah, bom... Fazer o que...

"Tudo bem, Sebastian. Eu aceito, agora vá fazer minha pizza."

Ele riu e me beijou, rapidamente passando a língua pelos meus lábios, me deixando querendo mais.

"Como quiser."

Ele me soltou e começou a trabalhar.

E mais tarde naquela noite, eu apenas conseguia pensar em uma coisa.

...

Que bom que eu aceitei.


	13. Chapter 13

"Eu já falei, Sebastian! Eu vou com ou sem você!"

"Jovem Mestre, eu entendo a sua preocupação, mas eu realmente acho desnecessário."

Nós estávamos no meio de uma discussão a mais de meia hora. E parecia que continuaríamos por mais meia.

Eu havia dito que hoje, sábado, eu iria vigiar o tal encontro do Alois e do Claude, para me certificar que nada de mal ocorreria. Mas Sebastian achava que era bobagem.

"Se você não quer ir, não é da minha conta! Eu vou!"

Nossos gritos ecoavam pela casa. Bom, meus gritos. Ele nunca levantou a voz para mim em todos esses anos.

"Não fique assim, Jovem Mestre. Eu apenas não entendo o porquê você querer ir tanto para vigi-"

"Isso mesmo! Você não entende! E nunca vai entender! Você nunca foi humano para saber e nunca se importou com ninguém que não fosse você!"

Assim que as palavras saíram da minha boca, eu notei seus olhos se estreitarem e seus músculos ficarem mais tensos.

...

Acho que fui um pouco longe demais...

Não! Não fui! Se ele não entende é problema dele, não meu!

"Humph!" E com isso, eu dei as costas para ele e sai pisoteando de casa.

–

Isso é mais chato do que eu pensei que seria.

Faz quase duas horas que eu estou sentado num galho de árvore, assistindo o Alois e o Claude nessa pizzaria da janela. Mas pelo menos nada de errado aconteceu.

Bom, houve sim uma coisa que me chamou atenção.

Pelo que eu pude ver, quando eles estavam com o cardápio, eu notei que o Alois tinha ficado com uma expressão meio angustiada. E eu não fui o único que notou.

Assim que viu, Claude disse algo que pareceu melhorar o humor de meu amigo.

Eu achei muito estranho o Alois de repente ficar assim, sendo que quando eles chegaram, ele parecia muito animado com tudo. Mas deixei passar.

...

O que será que o Sebastian está fazendo?

–

**(Atenção! Ponto de vista do Sebastian!)**

Mesmo depois que passou tanto tempo, Jovem Mestre...

Você continua o mesmo _pirralho_, irritante, mimado e teimoso de sempre.

"Eu juro que ele disse isso. Você acha que eu iria mentir para você, minha dama? Nunca. Eu não minto."

Estava a caminho de ir atrás do meu Jovem Mestre quando eu vi...

Essa beleza rara no meu jardim.

"Miau?"

"É claro que irei atrás dele, minha bela. Que tipo de mordomo eu seria se eu não fosse." Eu a acariciei mais uma vez antes coloca-la no chão.

"Volte depois e vou te dar um pouco de leite, o que acha?"

"Miau."

"Ah, gatos são tão sublimes."

E com isso, eu me despedi de minha nova amiga e fui atrás de meu mestre.

–

**(Atenção! De volta ao ponto de vista do Ciel!)**

Será que esses dois ainda vão demorar muito?

Tsc... Se pelo menos aquele idiota tivesse vindo para me fazer companhia, eu não iria estar tão entediado.

Será que... Ele ficou irritado com o que eu disse? Eu não vou pedir desculpas se ele ficou!

... Quem eu estou enganando? Eu fui um imbecil.

Eu só queria...

"Ah, finalmente lhe encontrei."

Virei meu rosto e lá estava ele, de pé na beirada do galho, me olhando sem qualquer expressão.

"Hm." Eu fiz um barulho baixo com minha garganta e voltei a olhar os dois na pizzaria.

Ouvi ele se aproximar e o encarei com o canto dos olhos, vendo-o se curvar.

"Desculpe-me pela interrupção, mi lorde. Apenas achei que minha presença seria necessária caso algo acontecesse."

Eu o ignorei por algum tempo e ele continuou em pé do meu lado, mostrando apenas indiferença no seu rosto.

Assim como ele fazia quando eu me transformei.

"Idiota. Vai ficar de pé aí a noite toda ou vai se sentar?"

Ele me olhou surpreso e eu olhei de volta.

"O quê? Não me ouviu? Está ficando surdo além de velho?"

Ele riu baixo e assentiu com a cabeça antes de se sentar ao meu lado, pondo um braço em volta dos meus ombros.

–

"Do que você acha que eles estão falando?" Eu perguntei a Sebastian, que parecia distraído com alguns fios do meu cabelo.

"Eu não faço ideia, Jovem Mestre. Talvez sobre o colégio? Sobre o quê os jovens falam hoje em dia?"

Eu dei de ombros, afinal de contas, também não sabia. Não sou do tipo sociável. Ainda mais com essas mentes fracas de hoje.

"Você notou que, apesar da agradável temperatura, o está usando uma jaqueta muito pesada? Uma que parece ser completamente desconfortável para o clima de hoje?"

Eu teria rido do ' ' se não estivesse reparando no que Sebastian acabou de falar. E era verdade.

Uma jaqueta de lã, quase completamente fechada cobria os braços finos de Alois, deixando apenas o seu pescoço à mostra.

E não era a primeira vez que ele fazia isso. Lembro-me de uma vez que ele esteve na minha numa manhã de sol e ele também estava com uma jaqueta.

"Isso é muito estranho, Sebastian. Ele parece estar suando. Por que ele não tira aquilo? Por que ele está usando essa coisa?"

"Talvez seja especial para ele."

"Tudo tem um limite. E mesmo se fosse, ele podia simplesmente mantê-la em seu colo."

Eu olhei de volta para Alois e Claude, que estavam pagando a conta. Bom, hora de ir. Mas...

"Sebastian, é impressão minha, ou Claude está pagando a conta toda?"

Ele assentiu, também se levantando e encarando os dois dentro do restaurante.

"É o que parece."

"Humph..."

Sebastian se virou para me encarar, pegando uma de minhas mãos na sua.

"Perdoe-me por hoje cedo, Jovem Mestre. Eu apenas queria saber o porquê da sua preocupação com Alois."

Eu reprimi um sorriso e virei meu rosto para o lado, evitando seus olhos.

"Não há problema, Sebastian."

Ele sorriu e beijou o lado do meu pescoço, selando nossas desculpas.

"Então, irá me contar?"

Eu suspirei. Devia saber que ele ia perguntar de novo mais cedo ou mais tarde.

"Eu não quero que ele se machuque, Sebastian. Emocionalmente ou fisicamente. Eu sinto que eu devia protegê-lo..."

Ele assentiu, esperando que eu continuasse. Isso é muito embaraçoso de chegar à conclusão, imagine falar em voz alta para outra pessoa - demônio-.

"Não apenas pela morte dele, mas também... Porque ele é o primeiro que eu não tenho vergonha de chamar de amigo."


	14. Chapter 14

"Então, o que você acha?" Eu perguntei a Sebastian, que estava contentemente mexendo no meu cabelo.

Após eu chegar da aula de hoje - segunda -, contei a ele sobre o que o Alois me contou sobre seu encontro. O que não foi muito mais do que onde ele e Claude foram e como o Claude é maravilhoso. Tive que me segurar para não vomitar.

E também Alois havia me chamado para ir ao cinema com ele e o Claude, e deixou explicito que eu deveria levar Sebastian comigo. Ele falou alguma coisa sobre encontro duplo, mas eu não prestei atenção no momento.

"Acredito que devemos ir. Afinal de contas, é falta de educação recusar um convite." Sebastian disse, rindo baixo.

Eu me virei em seu colo, encarando-o. Era a mesma coisa que ele dizia quando eu era humano e não queria ir naqueles bailes irritantes.

A única diferença é que agora, ao em vez de 'eu' ir, 'nós' vamos. Pode parecer uma diferença pequena, mas eu fico grato que ela existe.

Eu suspirei e assenti, passando minha mão pelo rosto e tirando minha franja de meu olho.

"Nós vamos, mas não vou assistir nenhum daqueles filmes românticos."

"E que tipo de filme você vai querer ver, Jovem Mestre?"

"Eu não sei... Um de ação, talvez. Ou suspense."

Sebastian assentiu, olhando para mim com uma expressão pensativa.

"Lembro-me de ter olhado no jornal os filmes que estão em cartaz e tem um que eu gostaria de assistir."

Ele e seus filmes... Uma vez, ele chegou em casa com dez filmes da locadora. Sendo que teria que devolver em dois dias.

"Qual?" Perguntei meio desinteressado, para dizer a verdade. Ele pode gostar de filmes, mas eu acho que é um pouco de perda de tempo.

"Não me recordo o nome, mas sei que eu gostaria de assistir com você, Jovem Mestre."

Ele me puxou para mais perto, com um brilho de divertimento nos olhos.

"Devo perguntar por quê?"

"É um filme para maiores de 18."

Senti o sangue se acumular no meu rosto quando ele acabou de falar. Eu tentei me levantar, mas ele simplesmente me segurou.

"Seu pervertido! Eu não acredito que você realmente pensou que eu concordaria com isso! Eu não acredito que você _pensou_ nisso!"

Sebastian deixou um riso abafado escapar por causa da minha reação, levando sua mão esquerda a minha bochecha.

"Acalme-se, Jovem Mestre. Estava apenas me divertindo."

Eu lhe encarei, mostrando o quanto eu tinha 'adorado' que ele havia se divertido.

"E desde quando você pode ficar se divertindo à custa de seu mestre?"

"Desde que ele passou a ser mais do que meu mestre."

...

Idiota.

"Pare de dizer bobagens." Eu o abracei, colocando meu rosto na curva de seu pescoço para que ele não vesse o quanto eu havia ficado vermelho com suas palavras.

Sebastian assentiu e eu pude praticamente ouvir seu sorriso. Esconder meu rosto nunca adianta, ele sempre sabe que eu fico envergonhado.

"Vamos, Jovem Mestre. Temos que nos vestir para que possamos ir." Ele se levantou, me levando junto em seus braços, me fazendo arfar em surpresa.

"Ei! Seu imbecil! Eu não sou inválido, me ponho no chão!"

E ele me ignorou completamente.

–

Eu e Sebastian chegamos ao cinema no horário marcado, e eu estava olhando os pôsteres do que estava em cartaz. Tentando me distrair da raiva que eu estava sentindo dessas malditas mulheres encarando Sebastian.

"Prostitutas..." Eu murmurei para mim mesmo, tentando achar um filme que me agradasse.

Eu podia detestar o fato delas estarem olhando, mas não podia culpa-las. Ele estava com uma camisa de mangas longas e um pequeno - no entanto largo - decote V, num tom de vermelho escuro que realçava seus olhos e um paletó de blazer marrom claro, quase bege. Uma calça jeans preta... Como é que chamam? Ah, skinny. Elas alongavam suas pernas, deixando obvio como elas são fortes. E é claro, seu par de sapatos sociais favorito juntamente com um cinto de couro preto.

Ele está muito bonito. Literalmente, de se parar o trânsito.

–

**(Atenção! Agora é do ponto de vista do Sebastian!)**

Ah, Jovem Mestre, por que será que insiste em sair tão bem vestido assim? Como se normalmente não chamasse atenção.

Ele usava uma camisa polo azul clara, com um colete cinza aberto por cima, detalhando sua cintura. Uma bermuda alfaiataria branca com um cinto listrado, que quase não era possível de ser visto graças à camisa que caia por cima de mais da metade dele. E em seus pés, um de seus pares favoritos de sapatênis, um branco com uma listra cinza e outra vermelha.

Alguns homens que passavam ficavam olhando – e eu sei onde exatamente eles estavam olhando – enquanto ele olhava os filmes em cartaz. E até algumas meninas. Humanos são tão desprezíveis.

Eu me aproximei dele e peguei uma de suas mãos, entrelaçando seus dedos com os meus. Pude ouvir alguns suspiros baixos de decepção ao redor do cinema.

O rosto do Jovem Mestre ganhou um pouco de coloração com o que eu fiz, mas um pequeno sorriso vitorioso estava estampado em seus lábios.

...

Alguns minutos se passaram, e Alois chegou ao cinema com... _Ele._

Isso vai ser interessante. Vou tentar interagir, talvez eu consiga descobrir alguma coisa.

"Oi Ciel!" Alois abraçou meu Jovem Mestre, que quase perdeu o equilíbrio e eu abafei um riso.

"Oi Sebastian!" Ele me abraçou também, com menos força do que com o Jovem Mestre, mas ainda assim era bem apertado.

"Olá." Claude se aproximou e sorriu, estendendo a mão para mim. E eu a peguei com tamanho desprazer.

Ele repetiu o processo com o Jovem Mestre, e eu tive que me segurar para não mata-lo. Quem ele pensa que é para toca-lo?

"Vocês já decidiram que filme vão querer ver?" Alois perguntou, olhando para os cartazes, com uma expressão pensativa.

"Eu pensei em 'O Mestre'." O Jovem Mestre respondeu, olhando para os pôsteres também. Por que eu não estou surpreso dele querer assistir a esse filme?

"É sobre o que?" Alois virou para encara-lo, sorrindo.

...

Será que o Jovem Mestre vai querer pipoca? Mas eu ouvi dizer que pipocas de cinema não são nada saudáveis.

"Não faço ideia. Só gostei do nome." Ele me lançou um olhar discreto, e eu sorri diabolicamente.

Ele sempre vai ser assim.

"E que tal 'Amor'? É um filme francês. Igual ao seu nome." Alois perguntou, voltando o olhar para os cartazes.

"Eu acho que não vamos ter direito de opinar na escolha do filme." Claude murmurou para mim, com um brilho divertido nos olhos enquanto encara Alois.

Ah, ótimo. Pensei que eu teria que começar a interação com ele.

"Eu nunca opino, já estou acostumado."

Ele riu baixo e assentiu.

Era a verdade, afinal de contas eu sou um simples mordomo.

"Ciel, vai querer pipoca?" Eu perguntei antes dele e Alois começarem a discussão sobre qual filme ver.

"Lógico." Eu sabia. Mesmo não tendo fome nem necessidade de comer, ele come sem parar sem se importar com nada. Não que eu lhe diria isso.

"E compre um chocolate também." Eu também já deveria saber.

"Como quiser." Eu retirei algumas mechas de cabelo de seu rosto.

Eu fui para a fila para comprar as guloseimas do Jovem Mestre e olhei atentamente para a pipoca.

Como humanos podem comer isso?

Eles nem sabe que tipo de pipoca é? E se for... Enlatada? Não confio em comida enlatada.

Pelo menos o Jovem Mestre não pode morrer de intoxicação alimentar.

Ele nunca poderá morrer. E isso me deixa com uma sensação estranha, como um repuxo no meu estômago.

Saber que eu vou passar a eternidade com esse pirralho mimado, irritante, teimoso e presunçoso me deixa estranhamente feliz.

E eu sei que ele sente o mesmo.


	15. Chapter 15

"Não acredito que concordei com isso..." Eu falei - resmunguei – baixo, pelo o que deveria ser a centésima vez desde que entramos na sala de cinema.

"Ora, Ciel, não seja assim. Aposto que o filme é ótimo!" Alois disse ao meu lado, parecendo muito animado com a situação antes de voltar a conversar com Claude.

Eu grunhi e passei a mão pela minha franja. De alguma forma, Alois havia me convencido de assistir ao tal filme 'Amor' e, bom, aqui estamos.

Nós estamos sentados na fileira do canto esquerdo do cinema, que, para nossa sorte, tem 4 cadeiras. Claude estava contra a parede com Alois ao seu lado, seguido por mim e a minha direita esta Sebastian.

Os trailers ainda estavam passando, mas eu não aguentava mais. Já não gosto muito de filmes, e um romântico por cima? Ugh.

Eu peguei mais pipoca do pacote na mão do Sebastian e coloquei umas na boca, ignorando o olhar reprovador dele pela minha demonstração de falta de boas maneiras.

"Aproveite. Essa será a ultima vez que eu lhe deixo comer essa... Coisa." Ele me disse, encarando a pipoca friamente.

"Uhum." Eu murmurei, fingindo que acreditava em suas palavras. Até parece, ele sempre faz tudo que eu peço - mando -.

Por que sempre põem trailers antes dos filmes? Irritante. Muito. Se eu achar o maldito que criou isso eu vou –

"Ah, me desculpe. Sou tão desastrada."

Ouvi um barulho de algo caindo e virei minha cabeça para ver uma mulher em pé ao lado do Sebastian que, aparentemente, deixou algo cair perto dele.

E se posso acrescentar, por que existem mulheres hoje que não conhecem o significado da expressão 'roupas decentes'?

"Não se preocupe." Ele sorriu, descruzando suas pernas e se abaixou para pegar seja o que for que ela deixou cair, entregando-a rapidamente.

Ela sorriu de volta e eu tentei segurar a vontade que me deu de vomitar e/ou estrangula-la.

"Muito obrigada. Estão faltando mais homens como você."

E estão faltando mais mulheres com pudor no mundo.

"Então, eu já vou indo." Ainda bem.

Mas antes que ela se afastasse, adivinhe só o que aconteceu?

O mesmo objeto que caiu antes - acredito que seja o celular dela -, caiu de novo.

Só que dessa vez, ao em vez de cair ao lado do Sebastian, caiu entre suas pernas.

"Ah, olha só. Eu sou mesmo um desastre. Pode deixar que pego." Ela disse já se abaixando e um cheiro doce entrou pelas minhas narinas, e isso, combinado com o fato dela estar _muito _próxima dele para o meu gosto quase me fez engasgar na minha pipoca. E parecia que ela não iria parar. E ele não ia fazer nada?! Humph, quer saber de uma coisa...

"Não precisa, eu já peguei." Eu peguei o celular dela e a entreguei.

Ela me fuzilou com o olhar, mas murmurou um 'obrigada' mesmo assim, antes de voltar para Sebastian.

"Então, tem um lugar sobrando do meu lado, você não quer..." Ah, pelo amor de... Por que ela não se deita no chão de uma vez e abre as pernas? Ah, isso não vai ficar assim.

Eu peguei uma das mãos de Sebastian, entrelaçando nossos dedos e sorri para ele.

"Sebastian, o que você vai querer fazer depois do filme?" Eu perguntei com um olhar brincalhão.

"Vai querer comer alguma coisa ou... Quer ir de uma vez para casa?" Meu sorriso se tornou um pouco mais malicioso e eu tive que controlar a vontade de revirar os olhos com por minhas próprias palavras. Ainda bem que eu sou ótimo em mentir.

E, finalmente percebendo que não era bem-vinda, a mulher deixou um 'Oh!' escapar e disse alguma coisa parecida com um 'tchau' e se foi. Ainda bem, achei que teria que mata-la.

"Tch."

Eu resmunguei e larguei a mão do Sebastian, que estava me encarando com curiosidade.

"O que foi?" Eu perguntei secamente. Idiota, maldito, dando atenção a essas mulheres... Deixa quando chegarmos em casa!

"Achei que estivesse com fome, Jovem Mestre."

"Do que esta falando, idiota? O que ela tem a ver se eu estou com fome ou não? Além do mais, eu só me alimento de almas, ent-"

"Exatamente. Achei que você iria gostar da alma dela. Parecia ser extremamente doce, e o Jovem Mestre sempre adorou doces, não é mesmo?"

"... Não tão doces..." Eu murmurei, voltando meus olhos para a tela. Finalmente essa porcari- filme vai começar.

Senti minha mão sendo pega, e pelo canto do olho, vi Sebastian entrelaçando nossos dedos novamente, levando meu punho aos lábios e pressionando um beijo leve nele. Meu rosto ganhou um pouco de coloração, mas não retirei minha mão da dele.

–

**(Atenção! Ponto de vista do Alois!)**

Eu tive que me controlar para não rir do Ciel quando aquela mulher veio mexer com o Sebastian. Ele nem deve ter notado seu rosto ficando vermelho de raiva. Pelo menos nenhuma veio mexer com o Claude... Tenho certeza se uma tivesse, ele não ia me dar mais atenção... Afinal de contas, quem iria preferir a mim?

Ah, que bom. O filme vai começar!

Peguei mais um pouco de pipoca e enfiei na boca, aproveitando-as ao máximo. Nossa, quem dera eu pudesse comer pipoca o dia que eu quisesse!

...

"O que está achando do filme?" Claude murmurou para mim, sorrindo enquanto ajeitava delicadamente seus óculos.

"Estou adorando."

"Ah, que bom. Se você não gostasse, não valeria a pena, não é mesmo, olhos azuis?" Eu senti minhas bochechas esquentarem. Desde sábado ele está me chamando disso. Ele falou que meus olhos são lindos. E na hora, eu juro que quase desmaiei.

Eu voltei minha atenção para o filme, não sabendo mais o que dizer.

Passaram-se poucos minutos e eu ouvi Claude bocejar, e por um segundo, um tremor passou pelo meu corpo, com medo dele estar se sentindo entediado. Até que eu o vi espreguiçar e colocar um braço em volta dos meus ombros.

Esse truque é bem velho, mas não pude deixar de sorrir.

Lentamente, eu me aproximei dele, deitando minha cabeça em seu ombro, e pelo canto de meus olhos pude vê-lo sorrir.

Eu fechei meus olhos momentaneamente e inspirei, deixando a essência dele penetrar minhas narinas. Era uma mistura de uma leve colônia masculina, couro - provavelmente do seu cinto -, menta que vinha do seu hálito, e... Isso que estou sentindo é cigarro? Ugh, Deus...

Esse é o cheiro de um homem de verdade. Um homem que pode te fazer se submeter a qualquer vontade dele, um homem poderoso.

Alguns barulhos estranhos me retiraram dos meus devaneios e eu olhei em direção aos sons, que pareciam estar do meu lado, e...

"Ah minha nossa..." Eu senti meu rosto ficar vermelho e rapidamente voltei a olhar para o filme.

"O que foi, Alois? Algo errado?" Claude perguntou discretamente, parecendo preocupado e viu meu rosto avermelhado. Ele olhou para a mesma direção que eu e deixou um 'Oh...' escapar de seus lábios. Ele riu baixo e voltou a atenção para o filme, gentilmente me puxando para perto.

Sebastian e Ciel estavam se beijando... Mas, se beijando de verdade. Eu conseguia ver seus maxilares se movendo e o som de línguas rolando sobre as outras enchia os meus ouvidos.

Pobre Ciel... Ele é tão pequeno e o Sebastian parece ser insaciável.

–

**(Atenção! De volta ao ponto de vista do Ciel!)**

Eu estava simplesmente assistindo ao estúpido filme. Assistindo o filme quando esse maldito achou uma boa ideia me beijar, simplesmente porque queria! E não podia ser apenas seus lábios encostando-se aos meus e pronto. Não.

Eu tentei empurra-lo, mas eu não consegui. E passando alguns segundos, eu desisti. Bom, eu realmente tentei resistir, mas por mais que odeie admitir, Sebastian beija muito bem.

Sua língua praticamente enrolava-se com a minha, e ele ainda sugava no meu músculo, causando pequenos espasmos pelo meu corpo, suas mãos atrás do meu pescoço de vez em quando me arranhando gentilmente enquanto as minhas apertavam a parte da frente da sua camisa.

Mas eu também sabia uma coisa ou outra. Quando nos separávamos rapidamente, eu colocava minha língua para fora, apenas o bastante para contornar seu lábio superior e encostar brevemente em seus dentes, fazendo sorrir maliciosamente para mim antes de tomar meus lábios em outro beijo fervente.

Eu só espero que ninguém esteja vendo isso...

–

Saímos do cinema, e estávamos nos despedindo de Alois e Claude. E ainda bem, já estou louco para voltar para casa. Se mais mulher ousar olhar para o Sebastian de novo, vou leva-las eu mesmo para o inferno!

"Então é isso... Obrigada por vir, Ciel!" Alois me abraçou e eu segurei uma risada baixa, ele sempre faz isso.

"Você também, Sebastian." Ele sorriu para Sebastian, que retribuiu o gesto.

Claude apertou nossas mãos e sorriu, e me garantiu que levaria Alois para casa em segurança. É bom mesmo.

"Ah, e Ciel..." Alois se aproximou e cochichou no meu ouvido. "Cuidado para ele não te engolir." Senti o sangue correr para o meu rosto e eu só murmurei um 'cale a boca' para ele, mas Alois apenas riu. Eu devia saber que alguém tinha nos visto.

Depois que eles se foram eu e Sebastian fomos andando para casa, e ele insistiu que fossemos de mãos dadas.

"Eu te disse que alguém iria nos ver."

"A culpa não foi minha, Jovem Mestre."

"Como que não? A culpa foi toda sua! Você começou!"

"Mas você estava gemendo."

...

Senti meu rosto esquentar e eu olhei para o lado, ignorando-o.

Ouvi Sebastian rir baixo e de repente ele me puxou para perto, colocando um braço em volta dos meus ombros.

E meu plano de ignora-lo pelo resto da noite falhou quando ele disse algo sobre fazer um bolo para se redimir. Ah, e principalmente quando chegamos em casa e ele disse que queria que eu o ajudasse...

O bolo ficou uma droga.


	16. Chapter 16

Eu suspirei de novo enquanto olhava pela janela da sala, vendo a brisa balançar as folhas das árvores, a voz do era como uma trilha sonora.

Três dias.

Faz exatamente três dias que eu e Sebastian fomos ao cinema com Claude e Alois.

Três dias que Claude levou Alois para casa.

...

Faz três dias que eu não vejo meu amigo.

–

O sinal do intervalo tocou e eu me levantei, arrumando meus materiais para sair da sala.

Por que ele não vem à aula? Ele não me ligou, nem foi a minha casa...

Se aquele _maldito_ tiver feito alguma coisa com ele...

O que é estranho é que, no dia após nossa saída, ele me perguntou do Alois e seus olhos me pareciam sinceros, até o cheiro da sua alma não mostrava nenhum rastro de falsidade, se é que faz sentido.

Mas se ele continua sendo um demônio, talvez ele saiba mascarar...

–

"Ei... Ai! Isso doeu!" Claude reclamou, segurando meus pulsos enquanto eu segurava as golas de sua camisa, pressionando-o contra uma árvore no pátio na parte de trás do colégio.

Eu tinha trazido-o aqui, já que, obviamente, ele estava me evitando. Outra razão para desconfiar dele.

"Você levou Alois para casa naquele dia. Depois disso não o vi mais, ele também não me ligou. O que você fez com ele?"

"O-o que? Eu não fiz nada! Eu o levei para casa e só!"

"Então porque ele não vem na aula?"

"Ciel, eu juro, eu não sei. Eu o levei para casa, como disse que faria. Mas pensando bem..."

Eu afrouxei um pouco a força que estava fazendo em sua gola, mas ainda o pressionando contra o tronco da árvore.

"O que?"

"Eu não o levei exatamente até a porta de casa, ele não deixou... Ele... Ele me agradeceu por tê-lo acompanhado e disse que eu podia ficar onde estava, exatamente na esquina e continuou andando. Eu o vigiei de onde estava, e tenho certeza que ele entrou em casa."

Ele... Droga, ele está dizendo a verdade.

Droga!

–

"Mas, Sebastian! Eu tenho que-"

"Jovem Mestre, está sendo infantil. Ele provavelmente está doente. É normal, deve ter sido aquela pipoca que vocês dois comeram."

"_Você _está sendo infantil! E se não for isso? E se algo sério aconteceu?"

Sebastian suspirou e massageou as têmporas antes de voltar os olhos para mim.

"Mais um dia. Se ele não for à aula amanhã, peça à... Claude para lhe mostrar onde ele more. E, após a aula, nós iremos atrás dele."

"... Nós?"

"Claro. Você realmente não achou que eu o deixaria andar sozinho com _ele_, não é mesmo?"

Assentindo, eu voltei a encarar o teto de nosso quarto. Estávamos deitados, falando desse mesmo assunto por pelo menos 20 minutos.

Sebastian deitou-se de lado e pôs um braço em volta da minha cintura, descansando sua cabeça no punho direito.

"Ainda temos que descobrir porque aqueles dois estão aqui." Ele falou enquanto levave sua mão livre brincando com alguns fios do meu cabelo.

"Eu sei. Se me lembro bem, você que tinha ficado com Claude nos Campos de Punição, não foi?"

No inferno, Sebastian é como eu fui para a Rainha. Ele é o braço direito do diabo. É bem engraçado o fato de ele ser tão poderoso, mas ser meu servente.

"Exatamente." Um sorriso malicioso apareceu em seus lábios ao se lembrar. Eu não ficava com ele quando ele torturava os condenados, mas o inferno todo ouvia os gritos que saiam de lá. E nós dois temos muito orgulho desse fato.

"Tire esse sorriso do rosto, idiota." Eu falei com um tom leve, e, apesar de minhas palavras, eu estava com um sorriso igual ao dele.

Ele riu baixo e me beijou rapidamente antes de se levantar da cama, recolocando sua camisa e me deixando - muito – confuso.

"Aonde vai?" Perguntei enquanto me sentava, fazendo-o parar de abotoar a peça de roupa.

"Achei que iríamos descobrir o que esta acontecendo. Eu pensei que fosse melhor olhar por onde tudo começou, no inferno. Você pode ficar, Jovem Mestre. Não deve durar mais que algumas horas."

"... Mas está de noite." Eu expus o fato obvio, ainda encarando-o e ele fez o mesmo.

"Não existe diferença entre noite e dia no inferno, Jovem Mestre."

"Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, Sebastian. É só que..." Desviei meu olhar para a parede ao lado, sentindo meu rosto esquentar devido ao que eu quase disso.

Senti a cama se mexer e pouco depois, dois dedos gélidos me fizeram virar a cabeça, meus olhos de novo nos de Sebastian.

Ele estava sorrindo, provavelmente pela coloração do meu rosto.

"É só o que, Jovem Mestre?"

Abaixei meu olhar para o lençol, minhas mãos brincando discretamente com ele de forma meia - completamente - infantil.

"Eu fico o dia todo no colégio, e você fica em casa. Quando eu chego já é quase noite e nós só temos essas horas do dia para ficar..." Eu engoli um seco que havia se formado na minha garanta, meu rosto esquentando cada vez mais. "Para ficar, você sabe... Juntos... Então você não pode ir agora."

Ouvi uma risada rouca e abaixei ainda mais meu rosto, encostando meu queixo em meu peito.

"Você é uma graça, Ciel."

Sebastian levantou minha cabeça gentilmente antes de me beijar.

"Já que é assim, eu não irei a lugar algum. Venha, vamos nos deitar."

Ele se deitou de novo e me pôs em cima dele, com os braços em minha volta.

"Agora, vamos aproveitar nosso tempo, como você disse, 'juntos'." Ele sorriu e um leve sentimento de arrependimento percorreu minha espinha por ter pedido-o para ficar.

–

**(Atenção! Ponto de vista do Claude!)**

Depois que eu saí do colégio, levei horas para encontrar a rua em que o Alois mora. Esse lugar é muito longe de tudo.

Eu estava preocupado desde o primeiro dia que ele faltou de aula, mas pensei que estivesse doente ou algo assim, mas agora que o Ciel veio falar comigo, estou preocupado de verdade...

E pensando nisso, de onde aquele nanico tirou toda aquela força? Minhas costas ainda estão doendo.

E se... E se algo aconteceu com meus olhos azuis?

Sim, _meus_ olhos azuis. Alois é perfeito. Nunca conheci alguém como ele, tão alegre, inteligente e... Ele é simplesmente lindo. Aquele cabelo que cheira tão bem, pernas longas, lábios rosados, e... E, nossa, aquela _bunda_ empinada.

Tive que perguntar a uma mulher - que estava praticamente me despindo com os olhos – onde ele morava, e o estranho é que o semblante dela ficou até um pouco mais sério... Atrevo-me a dizer que ela parecia triste com a menção do nome dele.

E finalmente encontrei a casa. Mas, quando eu fui apertar a campainha eu ouvi um barulho dentro da casa.

Mas o que...

Para minha sorte, tem uma janela a alguns metros da porta, e eu não hesitei em olhar por ela.

...

"... Meu Deus...!"


	17. Chapter 17

"Você fez o quê?!" Eu quase berrei enquanto empurrava Claude contra a parede da sala, fazendo com que alguns quadros caíssem no chão devido à força do impacto.

Era a segunda vez em menos de 24 horas que eu o pressionava contra uma superfície. Mas dessa vez estava com mais raiva. Muita raiva. Espero que meu olho visível não esteja brilhando.

"Argh... Nossa, espera. Deixe-me explicar. É que-"

"Cale a boca! Seu maldito! Como teve coragem?! Eu não acredito que você fez isso!"

Sebastian estava atrás de mim, assistindo-me atentamente. Provavelmente para se certificar que eu não faça nenhuma bobagem e fazer com que nós tenhamos de mudar de país mais cedo do que planejado.

Porque, pelo ódio que eu estou sentindo por ele, eu posso arrancar um de seus membros a qualquer instante.

**15 minutos atrás**

"Ouviu isso?" Eu perguntei a Sebastian, separando meus lábios dos dele enquanto a água quente do chuveiro caia sobre nós.

Eram exatamente 02h59min da manhã e, como demônios não precisam dormir – mas mesmo assim eu durmo uma vez por semana, apenas pelo conforto -, eu e Sebastian sempre fazíamos coisas construtivas durante esse tempo.

Como, vulgarmente dito, 'dar uns amassos' no chuveiro.

No entanto, apesar da hora, eu podia ouvir o telefone na sala tocando.

"Ouviu o quê?" Sebastian murmurou, abaixando sua cabeça para roçar os lábios na curva do meu pescoço. Que surpresa ele se fazer de bobo. Idiota pervertido.

"Para, Sebastian. Você ouviu e eu sei. Largue-me e vamos ver quem está ligando. Anda, desligue o chuveiro."

"Mas, Jovem Mestre, deve ser só a companhia de cartão de crédito." Ele disse, gentilmente me empurrando contra a parede do box.

"... Companhia de cartão de crédito? Você nem tem cartão de crédito, Sebastian!" Eu exclamei, ficando levemente irritado.

"Por isso. Devem estar querendo oferecer um."

"Deixe de ser idiota e vamos logo atender o maldito telefone."

–

Eu havia colocado uma toalha em volta da minha cintura e outra em volta de meus ombros e rapidamente peguei o telefone. Engraçado, nunca vi ninguém tão insistente.

"Alô?" Eu falei, vendo pelo canto de meus olhos Sebastian encostar-se a uma parede, completamente seco para não molhar a casa, com uma toalha em volta de seus quadris.

"Alô? Ciel? Graças a Deus!" Acho que não exatamente graças a Ele.

"Claude? O que foi?" Eu perguntei, reconhecendo a voz que acabara de falar. Tomará que seja algo muito bom. Ligar a essa hora... E me interromper em uma atividade tão importante quanto a que eu estava fazendo!

"Ciel, é urgente. Preciso do seu endereço. Agora!"

Eu arqueei minhas sobrancelhas, mas lhe disse mesmo assim. Nada de ruim pode acontecer a mim - ou à Sebastian – mesmo.

–

Em poucos minutos, estávamos vestidos e Claude estava batendo na porta.

Quando ele entrou, fiquei surpreso. Ele tinha olheiras, cabelo desarrumado, parecia exausto e surtado.

"Ciel! Precisamos conversar! É-é sobre o Alois!" Ele exclamou assim que me viu, e eu assenti, fazendo com que Sebastian fechasse a porta e me olhasse com desentendimento sobre o que o Claude poderia querer dizer sobre meu amigo.

"Pode falar." Eu disse, reclinando-me contra uma parede da sala.

Claude engoliu um seco e começou a falar.

**Flashback, ponto de vista do Claude.**

"Meu Deus...!" Eu exclamei mais alto do que planejava, mas ainda assim saiu baixo. Acho que minha voz deve ter sumido devido à cena.

Por dentro eu pude ver uma sala de estar, com um sofá vermelho de couro que parecia muito velho e sujo, com duas mesinhas de cada lado com retratos que não dei muita atenção, um tapete redondo e uma televisão antiga.

E um chão repleto de garrafas vazias. Algumas quebradas, algumas derramando o pouco restante de seu conteúdo sobre o tapete, manchando-o. Eu não tive dúvida que eram de álcool.

E no sofá. No sofá foi o pior.

Alois. Meu doce, inocente, delicado Alois. Sentado, encarando o chão, com uma camiseta verde rasgada e uma bermuda.

Os braços e as pernas dele estavam repletos de feridas que tinham aquele contorno amarelo que, muitas vezes, indicava infecção, manchas de sangue velhas e novas, hematomas roxos.

Eu não podia ver os olhos dele, mas pelas bochechas, dava-se para notar que ele esteve chorando.

Na frente dele, um homem loiro, alto por volta de seus 30 e tantos anos andava de um lado para o outro, falando sem parar. E parecia muito mais embriagado do que qualquer pessoa que eu já havia visto na minha vida.

Eu não podia ouvir o que ele dizia, mas devia estar gritando. Pois a cada vez que sua boca movia-se, Alois recuava e aninhava-se mais ao sofá, sua mão esquerda apertando o assento com tanta força que seus punhos estavam brancos.

O... O que eu faço?

Minha nossa, o que eu faço?!

**Agora, de volta ao ponto de vista do Ciel**

Após que Claude me contou sobre o estado do Alois, imagens de quando eu fui torturado voltaram a minha mente. Algo que não acontecia há muito tempo. E ódio me encheu completamente.

Ainda mais quando ele disse que saiu correndo de lá sem fazer nada ou sem avisar ninguém.

"Seu maldito covarde! Por que não entrou lá? Por que você não fez nada?!" Eu gritei, pressionando-o com mais força na parede, ouvindo sons de rachaduras começando a se formar.

Senti uma mão em meu ombro, e pouco depois Sebastian sussurrou no meu ouvido.

"Ciel, acalme-se. Vamos, solte-o. Será melhor."

Eu grunhi meus dentes, mas eu sabia que ele estava certo. Pouco a pouco, larguei Claude e dei um passo para trás.

"Sebastian pegue algumas bolsas de viagem vazias, vamos precisar."

"Como quiser, Ciel." Ele fez uma breve e pequena reverência antes de ir para o andar de cima.

Não dando Claude mais um segundo se quer para se recompor, eu me virei novamente para ele.

"Leve-nos até lá." Eu disse autoritariamente, com um olhar fixo e raivoso para ele.

"Agora?"

"Exatamente. Devia saber que você não presta para nada. Eu vou fazer isso com minhas próprias mãos."

E são em situações como essa que lembro-me porque há muito tempo parei de acreditar em Deus.


	18. Chapter 18

Faz exatamente 20 minutos que nós saímos de casa com Claude, e eu já estava com os nervos à flor da pele.

Se o que ele tiver me contado for mentira, juro que vou arrancar a alma dele pelos olhos.

Sebastian estava caminhando ao meu lado, com uma bolsa de viagem de tamanho mediano vazia, e Claude estava com outra. Não irei deixar Alois sozinho se ele estiver sendo maltratado.

Agora faz sentido o porquê de ele usar aquela jaqueta grossa. Deve ser para tampar os ferimentos.

Sabe-se lá o que ele passou. Eu deveria ter percebido mais cedo. O cheiro da alma dele era bom, e almas boas normalmente são de pessoas sofridas.

Eu suspirei pesadamente e passei a mão pela minha franja, tentando me conter. Minha vontade era correr até lá, mesmo não sabendo exatamente onde ele morava. Iria descobrir de um jeito ou de outro.

"Vai demorar muito?" Eu perguntei secamente a Claude, fitando um olhar frio para a parte de trás de sua cabeça.

"Eu acho que não." Ele disse depois de hesitar por alguns segundos.

"Você _acha_ que não?"

"Está escuro, Ciel. Não tenho certeza, mas quando chegarmos lá, vou saber."

"A que horas exatamente você tinha ido até a casa dele?" Perguntei seriamente, tentando por meus pensamentos em ordem.

"Depois da aula."

...

Se ele foi até lá após a aula, então não seria impossível pensar que...

"E posso saber o porquê você não me falou mais cedo?!" Eu praticamente gritei, esquecendo-me completamente que eram três e meia da manha e que estávamos no meio da rua. Talvez não me esquecendo, mais não me importando.

Sebastian colocou sua mão livre em meu ombro, acariciando-o em círculos com o dedão, como se tentasse me dizer para me acalmar, e incrivelmente, funcionou. Um pouco.

O toque dele parecia mágico. Era um calmante – e afrodisíaco -.

Nós atravessamos a rua e outro quarteirão apareceu. Ugh, já disse que odeio caminhar? As coisas que eu faço para quem eu me importo.

...

Espera... O que? Eu realmente acabei de pensar isso?

Um cheiro adocicado me tirou de meus devaneios e, pela primeira vez em muitos séculos, senti fome.

Esse cheiro, uma alma com espírito quebrado, desesperada, perdida. O melhor tipo de alma. Quase parecida com a minha.

Lambi meus lábios e pude sentir meus caninos crescerem levemente dentro da minha boca, e, pouco depois, notei um leve aperto no meu ombro. Sebastian deve ter sentindo o cheiro também... Ou então ele deve ter percebido minha reação e está tentando me ajudar a manter o controle... É, muito provavelmente é isso. Ele nunca reagiria assim a odor de alma alguma.

Talvez eu vá atrás dela depois.

"Ali. É ali." Claude disse, apontando para uma casa a poucos metros de nós. Era uma casa normal, nada de muito surpreendente, mas não era feia. Apenas normal.

Assenti e percebi como o cheiro estava mais forte.

...

Não. Não, não, não. Essa alma não pode ser dele!

Eu me apressei e, sem perceber, já estava em frente a porta, encarando a madeira fixamente. Será que devo botá-la abaixo ou devo bater antes disso?

"O que vamos fazer agora?" Claude perguntou atrás de mim, olhando para Sebastian procurando uma resposta. Bem penado, ele é o mais sensato.

"Bata na porta. Se tentarmos entrar escondidos será pior." Sebastian explicou e eu senti seus olhos queimando por trás da minha cabeça. É como se ele estivesse dizendo especialmente para mim 'Não faça _muita_ confusão'.

Balancei a cabeça, demonstrando que havia lhe ouvido e estendi meu punho, gentilmente tocando a madeira. Ouvi o som ecoando pela casa.

...

Talvez foi muito suave.

Bati de novo, com mais força e, dessa vez, ouvi algo se mexer dentro.

Pude escutar passos demorados e lentos, como se quem estivesse se movendo, estivesse arrastando os pés ao em vez de caminhar apropriadamente.

Passou-se poucos segundos e a porta se abriu, e o cheiro da alma encheu minhas narinas. Mas pude sentir o odor de outra alma, uma não tão agradável como a outra.

Uma alma podre, pecadora, de alguém que não fez nada para pagar seus pecados, alguém que não sofreu.

"Sabe quantas horas são, seus merdas? O que querem aqui?" O homem resmungou, sua voz áspera rasgando meus ouvidos. Parece que alguém não toma um copo d' água há muito tempo.

Ele era mais alto do que eu, mas não tão alto quanto Sebastian ou Claude. Tinha um cabelo curto loiro e sujo, olhos escuros, barba mal feita e fedia. Usava uma calca de moletom encardido cinza e uma regata branca que estava machado de não sei o que.

"Olá. Eu sou amigo do Alois. Ele está?" Disse friamente, encarando o homem com nojo.

"Olha aqui, moleque, ele está sim. Mas ele não vai sair então dê o fora e me deixe dormir!" Ele já ia fechar a porta, mas Sebastian colocou o pé antes que ele pudesse fazê-lo.

"Não vai demorar." Sebastian disse com um sorriso doce obviamente falso, que fez calafrios passar pelo meu corpo. Posso sentir o calor da ira dele.

Ninguém, _ninguém_, fala assim comigo e sai em pune.

É errado o quanto me excita quando ele fica irritado assim?

"... Pai, o que foi?" Uma voz meio fraca e manhosa chamou minha atenção e de Claude e olhamos para dentro.

Claude não deve ter visto muita coisa devido o quanto estava escuro dentro da casa, mas eu pude ver Alois no topo de uma escada, esfregando os olhos.

Esse _homem_ é pai dele?!

"Alois!" Claude disse agitado atrás de mim.

Sebastian discretamente pôs sua mão esquerda na porta e abriu-a rapidamente, surpreendendo o... Pai do Alois.

"Ei!"

"P-pai... C-calma, eu conheço eles."

O homem bufou de raiva e se virou para ele.

"Cale a boca, você. Depois resolveremos isso."

"Resolveremos isso agora." Eu o interrompi, não querendo ouvir mais uma palavra de sua boca.

"Sebastian, explique a situação para ele enquanto eu converso com Alois. Lá em cima." Disse, pegando as bolsas de viagem das mãos dele e de Claude.

Alois me jogou um olhar de desespero, nervosamente balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro, como se me dissesse 'Não, dê a volta e vá embora. '

Eu assenti para Alois e comecei a subir as escadas, ignorando o pai dele que estava proclamando obscenidades para nós.

Mesmo estando há alguns 2 metros de Alois, pude ver marcas no seu corpo. Pude facilmente distinguir os roxos e arranhões. O hematoma amarelado acima de seu joelho esquerdo chamava a atenção, destacando-se contra sua pele pálida.

"Vamos, Alois. Onde fica o seu quarto?" Perguntei quando estava um degrau abaixo dele, com a voz estranhamente gentil.

Ele engoliu um seco e gesticulou com a mão para segui-lo e subiu os poucos degraus que faltavam e foi para o corredor esquerdo.

Enquanto seguia-o, olhei discretamente em volta, vendo os detalhes. É uma casa pequena, o andar de baixo deve ter a sala e uma cozinha. Aqui em cima havia dois pequenos corredores, um para a direita, que se acabava rapidamente e havia uma porta em uma das paredes, e um para a esquerda onde pude notar duas portas, uma em frente à outra.

Acho que seria um lugar aconchegante se não fosse pelo odor inconfundível de álcool – e almas podres – e estivesse em melhores condições.

As paredes estavam lascadas, o chão rangia alto em baixo de nossos pés e, provavelmente, não havia luzes boas na casa. Se houvesse, o pai de Alois ou ele mesmo já teriam ligado uma.

Alois abriu uma das portas, entrando no quarto quietamente e eu fiz o mesmo, colocando as bolsas no chão.

"Ciel, o que vocês estão fazendo aqui?" Ele perguntou, virando para me encarar, com os ombros encolhidos.

"Não é óbvio? Alois, você sabe muito bem que eu não sou estúpido. Faz três dias que eu não lhe vejo. Olha para você. Não vou lhe deixar assim." Eu falei, correndo meu olho pelo seu corpo novamente.

Antes que eu podia perceber, ele havia me abraçado, com o rosto escondido na curva do meu pescoço. Senti algo úmido contra minha pele, mas não disse nada, simplesmente pus minha mão direita no seu cabelo, afagando-o gentilmente.

...

"Há quanto tempo isso acontece?" Perguntei enquanto ajudava Alois a esvaziar as poucas gavetas de seu guarda-roupa.

"Acho que... Desde que eu tinha 13 anos? Não me lembro direito."

"Entendo... Além de suas roupas e seu material, o que mais vai querer levar?" Perguntei depois que tirei uma final peça de roupa da terceira e última gaveta.

"Só os meus livros. É só isso que falta mesmo." Ele disse e moveu-se para uma pequena estante do outro lado do quarto.

"Certo. Agora é só colocar tudo nas malas." Peguei as bolsas e as coloquei em cima da cama dele, rapidamente pondo as roupas dele para dentro.

"Ciel..."

Virei meu rosto para encarar Alois, que estava olhando o chão, com uma jaqueta nas mãos, apertando-a. Sinal de nervosismo.

"O que foi Alois?"

"Tem certeza de que é uma boa ideia? Eu... Eu já fugi antes, mas... Mas eu sou menor de idade, e ele sempre chama a policia e eles me trazem de volta. Toda vez é assim."

A policia? Pff... Como se eles tivessem algum poder sobre mim.

Será que devo contá-lo que eu - ainda - sou um bom conhecido da rainha?

"Alois, não se preocupe. Tudo vai dar certo."

E mesmo se eu não fosse não haveria problema algum. Devoraria todas as almas de Londres se for preciso.

Ele sorriu para mim e assentiu, andando em direção a cama para ajudar-me a terminar de arrumar as coisas.

–

"Espere um momento." Eu disse a Alois quando estávamos no primeiro degrau da escada.

"O que foi?"

"Tenho que checar algo."

Fui até a sala, avistando Sebastian em pé encarando o pai de Alois, que estava desmaiado no sofá.

Com alguns... Arranhões pelo corpo.

Sorri para ele e depois avistei Claude, quem estava em pé do outro lado da sala, parecendo um tanto mais calmo e contido.

"Onde ele está?" Ele me perguntou assim que me viu e eu gesticulei para a escada.

"Então nós podemos ir."

...

Já estávamos a um quarteirão da casa de Alois quando percebi algo.

"Alois e... E sua mãe?" Perguntei meio hesitante, virando-me para ele, que estava ao lado de Claude, com os braços entrelaçados com os dele.

Ele pareceu surpreso com a pergunta por um segundo antes de desviar o olhar para o lado.

"Eu também não sei... Ela foi embora há muito tempo."

Droga.

"Oh. Eu não... Eu não tive a intenção." Murmurei, sentindo-me um idiota.

Sebastian apertou minha mão suavemente, me puxando para mais perto. Ele colocou o braço esquerdo em volta dos meus ombros e pressionou os lábios contra minha bochecha.

"Ele vai ficar conosco, certo?" Ele perguntou baixo contra meu ouvido, fazendo pequenos espasmos percorrerem pela minha espinha.

"Exatamente. Por quê?" Perguntei de volta no mesmo tom de voz.

Ele suspirou quietamente e balançou a cabeça.

"Não vamos mais poder nos divertir na cozinha ou na sala."

Senti meu rosto esquentar e apertei a alça da bolsa que estava na minha mão, fuzilando-o com o olhar.

Estava demorando. Faz mais de trinta minutos que ele não me provoca.

"Demônio idiota."

–

Chegamos em casa em quinze minutos, se não me engano.

"Alois, você pode ficar no quarto de hóspedes." Eu disse depois de colocar a bolsa em minhas mãos na beirada da escada, Claude fazendo o mesmo.

"Tome um banho e depois eu posso checar seus ferimentos. Vou fazer algo para vocês três comerem." Sebastian disse, apesar de eu ter certeza de que a ideia de fazer comida para Claude não o agradasse muito.

"T-tá bom. Obrigado. Muito... Quero dizer muito obrigado." Alois gaguejou e vi Claude sorrir para ele.

"Eu acho que não vou ficar. Já está tarde e vocês precisam descansar. E eu também." Claude disse e se aproximou de Alois, dizendo algo em seu ouvido que o fez corar.

Revirei os olhos de leve e caminhei até Sebastian, que colocou um braço em volta da minha cintura.

Quando voltei a fitar os outros dois, dizer que eu fiquei surpreso seria pouco.

Claude tinha beijado Alois, simplesmente encostando seus lábios contra os dele antes de sorrir de novo.

Ele assentiu e acenou para mim e Sebastian e foi-se, deixando um Alois avermelhado encarando o nada no pé da escada.

...

"Vou ter que criar algumas regras." Murmurei e ouvi Sebastian rir baixo ao meu lado, levemente apertando minha cintura.

"Só espero que essas regras não se apliquem a nós." Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido antes de beijar o meu pescoço, fazendo-me tremer.

Tsc, idiota.

Mas é claro que não.


	19. Chapter 19

Depois de apenas um dia, Alois já se sentia bem melhor. Sebastian havia cuidado de seus ferimentos naquela noite e nos feito uma sopa de legumes e frango - eu não disse para ele, mas eu acho que aquela sopa foi a melhor que ele já fez desde semana passada – e nos decidimos que seria melhor se Alois não fosse à aula por alguns dias, no mínimo uma semana.

Na manhã após... Os 'acontecimentos', eu entreguei um atestado médico ao coordenador do colégio do urologista ' ' - e depois que atestado foi feito, eu recebi um... Um extremamente desnecessário e gratuito exame de próstata -, explicando que meu amigo perderia aula por algum tempo devido a alguns exames que ele precisava fazer.

Quando eu cheguei ao quarto de hospedes de manhã para checar Alois antes de sair, ele estava deitado, encarando o nada com olhos fixos e arregalados, o rosto ridiculamente vermelho.

A me ver, ficou ainda mais ruborizado - se é que era possível – deixando-me confuso, até que murmurou: 'Vocês dois não dormem nunca... '. Eu saí do quarto tão corado quanto ele, principalmente depois que ele comentou algo sobre gritos e minha garganta doer.

Mas depois de uma semana, Sebastian... Ele anda estranho. Durante a noite, quando vamos nos deitar depois de eu ficar um tempo com Alois, ele fica normal. O mesmo idiota, arrogante, egocêntrico, apaixonante de sempre.

Eu até havia perguntado-o se alguma coisa estava errada, mas ele disse que não.

Flashback

"Sebastian... Uhn.. Epere... A-ah... Pare!" Eu consegui afastar sua cabeça de meu mamilo, fazendo-o soltar um _barulho_ de descontentamento.

"Sim, Jovem Mestre?" Ele murmurou, seus olhos vermelhos pareciam queimar meu corpo e eu lambi meus lábios.

No mesmo segundo em que eu tinha saído do quarto de hospedes, Sebastian passou e me jogou por cima de seu ombro, carregando-me até nosso quarto.

Agora, eu estava deitado, apenas de roupa intima, com um Sebastian sem camisa em cima de mim.

Admito que eu realmente gostaria de ficar assim o dia todo.

"Sebastian, olhe para mim." Eu pus minha mãos nas laterais de seu pescoço, meus dedões encostando em seu maxilar,e levantei seu rosto de forma estranhamente gentil, para que ele encarasse meus olhos ao em vez do volume no meu quadril.

"Tem algo errado?" Minha voz saiu pouco mais alta que um sussurro, suavizei meu olhar e acariciei a pele macia de seu rosto com a ponta de meus dedos.

A última coisa que eu que é que tudo o que nós temos vá por água abaixo.

Ele beijou meus lábios rapidamente, de forma amável antes de sorrir para mim.

"Nada podia estar melhor. E não, não há nada de errado, Ciel."

Senti meu rosto ganhar um pouco de coloração ao entender a primeira frase. Mas ainda assim... Tem alguma coisa estranha com ele e eu sei disso.

Mas aquilo foi a última coisa coerente que ele disse antes de continuar.

Agora

Ele não mente, mas... Algo não esta certo com ele.

"Cheguei." Murmurei ao entrar em casa, fechando a porta atrás de mim.

Vi Sebastian sair da cozinha, caminhando até mim para me beijar rapidamente e sorrir de leve antes de voltar aos seus afazeres.

Subi as escadas e fui direto ver Alois.

Bati levemente na porta do quarto de hospedes antes de entrar, encontrando-o sentado na cama, com as costas contra a parede, lendo, como eu o achava todos os dias.

"Oi Ciel!" Ele falou alegremente quando me viu, fechando o livro e colocando-o na cômoda antes de dar alguns 'tapinhas' ao seu lado na cama, convidando-me a sentar perto dele.

"O que está lendo?" Perguntei ao aceitar seu convite, retirando meus sapatênis antes de esticar minhas pernas na cama.

"A Batalha do Labirinto." Ele respondeu com um sorriso, entregando-me o livro para inspeciona-lo.

Passei meus olhos pela capa, lendo um 'Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos Livro Quatro'. Eu me virei para encara-lo com um olhar confuso.

"Você não estava lendo o quinto dessa série há alguns dias?"

"Já li a primeira coleção toda, estou relendo. Os livros da continuação são caros e estou juntando dinheiro para comprar o primeiro."

Senti pena dele. Desde que chegou, não havia dado trabalho nenhum e eu aprendi que o que ele mais gosta de fazer é ler. Talvez porque era a única coisa que ele tinha condições de fazer.

"Entendo."

...

"Vamos descer. Nossa janta já deve estar pronta." Disse ao me levantar, já indo em direção à porta.

Alois assentiu e se levantou, andando até mim... Até que ele tropeçou no pé da cama.

Antes de ele perceber, eu estava do lado dele, segurando-o pela cintura antes de atingir o chão.

Alois piscou antes de sorrir com vergonha para mim.

"Ah, desculpe Ciel. Nem vi onde estava indo. Obrigado." Ele murmurou parecendo um tanto sem graça.

"Não tem problema. Já me acostum-"

"Ciel, Alois, a janta está... Servida." Sebastian disse ao entrar no quarto e eu estranhei a pausa que ele fez ao falar.

Até que percebi como estávamos.

Alois estava meio jogado para frente e eu estava segurando-o pela cintura. E em algum ponto quando Sebastian chegou, Alois ficou extremamente corado, talvez percebendo também nossa posição.

Mas o rubor do rosto dele podia ser facilmente confundido como de alguém que foi pego fazendo algo de errado.

Droga!

Ele se soltou de mim ao mesmo tempo em que eu o larguei, pondo uma distância segura entre nós.

"O-obrigado de novo, Ciel. Da próxima vez vou prestar atenção por onde ando." Ele disse tentando quebrar o silêncio desconfortável.

Eu engoli um seco e assenti e andei até a porta, caminhando atrás de Sebastian, que já tinha deixado o quarto, com Alois atrás de mim.

–

Sai do quarto de Alois e suspirei em exaustão. Depois de jantar eu e ele retornamos para cá, mesmo ele insistindo que deveria ajudar Sebastian a lavar a louça, quem declinou a oferta de ajuda educadamente e disse que nós dois poderíamos subir.

Durante a janta... Durante a maldita jante Sebastian não me tocou. Nada. Nem um beijo, não segurou minha mão, nenhum toque mais atrevido por baixo da mesa. Nada.

Fui para meu quarto e de Sebastian, mas hesitei em abrir a porta. Talvez... Talvez hoje eu devesse ir caçar. É, faz tanto tempo que eu não me alimento. Estou quase me esquecendo do gosto de uma boa alma.

Já estava virando meu corpo quando a porta do quarto de repente abriu e senti olhos fixos na parte de trás da minha cabeça.

"Pensei que nunca viria Ciel." Sebastian sussurrou no meu ouvido, colocando seus braços em volta da minha cintura, pressionando minhas costas contra seu peito e roçando sua óbvia ereção nas minhas nádegas vestidas.

...

Droga.

Já descobri o que há de errado com esse idiota.


	20. Chapter 20

"Sebastian… Uhn! Não… Ah… Ah, ah!"

Ele havia me colocado para dentro do quarto mais rápido que o normal e me jogado de barriga para baixo na cama. Literalmente jogado. Antes de pular para cima de mim.

Sebastian rasgou minha camisa e agora sugava bruscamente a parte de trás de meu pescoço, mordendo e passando a língua por cima. Aposto que minha pele já esta até roxa. Suas mãos apertavam minhas coxas e eu podia ouvir o barulho de buracos sendo feitos em meu jeans.

Mas mesmo assim, não posso deixar de admitir que esta sendo muito _bom_ e muito _prazeroso_.

Ele parou seus movimentos e posicionou seus lábios juntos da minha orelha, sussurrando roucamente.

"O que foi, Jovem Mestre? Não gosta mais dos _meus_ toques? Ou simplesmente se cansou deles?"

Fechei meus olhos com força e balancei minha cabeça contra o travesseiro, pegando uma de suas mãos para dar mais ênfase.

"Não, Sebastian. Não é nada disso. De onde você teve essa idéia? Nunca iria me cansar de seus to-Nnng ah!"

Não tive a oportunidade de acabar de falar, pois ele usou sua mão livre para arranhar toda extensão de minhas costas. E droga, como eu adoro quando ele faz isso.

Sebastian moveu a cabeça para lamber o arranhão que fez em mim, roçando a ponta de seus dentes afiados ao mesmo tempo.

Já devia saber... Ele está me marcando completamente. Então ele realmente estava com ciúme. Com muito ciúme aparentemente, para estar agindo assim.

Senti seus dedos traçarem um caminho até o começo de minha bermuda antes de subirem de novo e refazerem o trajeto. Ele estava me provocando – mais que o normal -, e droga como isso estava me deixando louco.

Apertei o lençol, mordendo meu lábio inferior para não deixar nenhum som sair. Estou tentando não me envergonhar – mais do que o necessário -.

"Sebas-Sebastian..." Murmurei, arfando levemente quando percebi que ele estava removendo minha bermuda.

Virei minha cabeça par o lado para tentar vê-lo e outro gemido deixou meus lábios já inchados.

Os olhos dele brilhavam com luxúria e o óbvio ciúme que ele estava guardando para si mesmo. Seu cabelo que está normalmente impecável estava uma bagunça, alguns fios grudavam no lado de seu rosto, que já estava um pouco suado. Assim como seu peito, que estava exposto há algum tempo já que ele tirou a camisa assim que me jogou na cama.

Eu estava quase conseguindo me virar completamente quando uma dor na minha cabeça me impediu. Sebastian me olhava furioso, segurando meu cabelo com força.

"Por acaso dei-lhe permissão para mudar de posição, Jovem Mestre?"

Eu pisquei algumas vezes em confusão antes de encará-lo com raiva. E mais raiva ainda de mim mesmo, pois senti meu membro pulsar com seu tratamento rude. Malditos hormônios demoníacos.

"Vá para o inferno." Disse antes de deitar-me novamente de barriga para baixo, apoiando meu queixo no travesseiro para encarar a parede.

"Só se o senhor for comigo." Ouvi a resposta brincalhona ao lado de minha orelha antes de sua língua lamber a volta da mesma, fazendo-me morder meu lábio novamente.

Ele pressionou seu peito contra minhas costas, e eu senti-o roçar seus quadris nos meus, um grunhido deixando ambos nossos lábios. Mas tão cedo quanto começou, acabou quando ele se levantou novamente e eu suspirei em desapontamento, mais pela falta de seu contato do que de suas ações.

Pouco depois ele abaixou minha roupa intima, lentamente e eu senti sua respiração contra a pele da parte traseira de minhas coxas antes de ele roçar os lábios nela. Ouvi um 'thud' silencioso e presumi que era a minha última peca de roupa que ele acabou de tirar.

"Agora sim, Jovem Mestre. Pode se virar." Ele murmurou e eu rapidamente o fiz, e me arrependi de minhas ações assim que vi como eu estava.

Uma fina camada de suor cobria meu peito corado e eu arfava por ar – mesmo não precisando dele -, mas não era isso que me incomodava. E sim meu membro, que estava ereto orgulhosamente no ar, com pré-ejaculação rolando pelo lado dele.

Se meu rosto não estava vermelho antes, bom ele está agora!

Sebastian riu baixo e lambeu os lábios, movendo a cabeça para o meu ombro, onde inalou o odor de minha pele com um grunhido rouco.

Ele mordiscou meu pescoço antes de se mover para baixo e abocanhar um mamilo, fazendo-me arfar alto. Ele sugou e lambeu um enquanto beliscava o outro, encarando-me por um tempo antes de fechar seus olhos magenta.

Depois de deixá-los, dirigiu-se ao meu umbigo, que, eu admito, é muito sensível. Sebastian mordiscou a pele ao redor e eu assisti-o com olhos entreabertos, sentindo meu rosto e meu corpo quente.

Mas eu estava muito distraído para vê-lo segurar meu membro e acariciar a ponta. Fechei meus olhos e movi meus quadris em direção ao prazer que sua mão me oferecia.

Pude sentir sua boca deixando minha barriga, mas em compensação, ele estava ao meu lado, murmurando vulgarmente no meu ouvido.

"Quer alguma coisa, Jovem Mestre?"

Inclinei a cabeça, sinalizando que sim, e grunhi, no entanto eu sei que ele não vai aceitar isso. Eu sei o que ele quer que eu faça.

"O que foi isso, Jovem Mestre? Terá que ser mais claro que isso." Maldito. Posso até _ouvir_ seu sorriso.

"Sua boca, idiota." Consegui dizer, abrindo meus olhos para encará-lo com raiva da melhor forma possível nessa situação.

"Ah, sim. Quer minha boca _aqui_?" Ele deu um leve aperto na base da minha ereção em reafirmação e eu gemi um meio incoerente 'sim'.

Abri meus olhos assim que sua mão me deixou e olhei para baixo, vendo sua cabeça entre minhas coxas, seus olhos fixos nos meus.

Sebastian levantou minha perna direita, fazendo meu joelho encostar-se a meu peito antes de se mover para beijar meu calcanhar. Ele foi trazendo minha perna novamente ao coxão, movendo seus lábios num ritmo lento.

Senti sua língua na parte de trás de meu joelho antes de mover de volta a minha coxa, onde mordiscou minha pele antes de roçar os lábios na minha virilha, fazendo-me fechar meus dedos dos pés.

Ele me deu um último olhar antes de abocanhar meu membro por inteiro, causando um alto gemido sair de minha garganta. Ele sempre fez assim. Sebastian não é muito de dar lambidas gentis ou essas bobagens. Não, esse demônio sempre me põe por inteiro na boca antes de começar – um dos muitos traços dele que eu amo -.

Levei minhas mãos a seu cabelo sedoso e levemente apertei o mesmo, tentando me controlar.

Senti sua língua enrolar-se a ponta, sugando enquanto sua mão esquerda segurava a base e um dedo dessa mesma pressionou minha entrada, sua outra mão levantou minha perna para colocá-la em volta de sua cabeça e eu fiz o mesmo com a outra.

Sebastian sugava e passava a língua pela parte de baixo, gentilmente apertando a base e eu já estava quase me desfazendo. Arqueava minhas costas e puxava seu cabelo, tentando de qualquer modo manter um pouco de minha postura.

"Sebastian! Ah! Nnng! Argh! Uhn..."

Ele engoliu em volta de mim antes de deixar meu membro, lambendo seus lábios enquanto eu me recuperava.

Ele devia estar realmente bravo, normalmente, enquanto ele está... Bem, fazendo _isso_ ele para de vez em quando para me provocar antes de continuar.

Eu olhei para ele e puxei seu cabelo para trazer-lhe para perto, o que ele fez de bom grado. Estava a ponto de beijá-lo quando ele pôs seu dedo indicador nos meus lábios, empurrando-me de volta ao travesseiro e me dando um olhar frio que me deixou um tanto confuso.

"Não sei se quero te beijar hoje."

...

Aí.

Eu arregalei meus olhos e encarei-o incrédulo e zangado, sentindo completamente e totalmente insultado. A raiva ferveu dentro de mim junto com angústia e levantei uma de minhas mãos para bater em seu rosto, mas ele segurou-me. Meu 'estômago' dava voltas e mais voltas e se ainda fosse humano teria vomitado por pura frustração.

Seus olhos queimaram nos meus por um tempo antes de eu virar meu rosto para o lado, recusando a vê-lo.

Ele ficou segurando minha mão no lugar, mas senti-o se movendo e escutei a gaveta da mesa ao lado da cama se abrindo e ele deve ter pegado algo lá dentro.

Algo frio tocou meu peito e olhei com o canto de meus olhos para ver o que era.

"Você deixou aqui semana passada." Ele murmurou.

Meu cordão!

Com minha mão livre peguei-o rapidamente, trazendo para perto de meus olhos para inspecioná-lo. Achei que tinha o perdido!

Esse cordão... Foi ele que me deu. Um anel fino de ouro branco, com pequenas safiras em volta dele e nossos nomes intricados na parte de dentro, pendurado numa fina corda preta.

"Então era por isso que você estava agindo daquele jeito." Murmurei para mim mesmo, mas ele escutou também e assentiu.

"Pensei que deixar ele aqui era sua forma de dizer que não queria mais."

Como? Como esse demônio arrogante, egocêntrico, inteligente, seguro, belo pode pensar isso?

"Sebastian. Ah, Sebastian, como você é idiota às vezes."

Passei meus braços em volta de seu pescoço e o abracei, beijando seu ombro e murmurando em sua orelha.

"Nunca mais pense isso. Nós já conversamos sobre isso muitas vezes."

Ele assentiu e beijou o lado de meu pescoço de novo antes de pressionar-me na cama, com um sorriso malicioso.

"Ainda não acabamos."

Ele moveu sua mão para a gaveta novamente e a fechou. Ele mostrou-me um pequeno frasco de plástico, balançando-o na frente de meus olhos.

"E o que seria isso?"

"Ora, Jovem Mestre, lubrificante."

Corei e arregalei meus olhos. Não é a primeira vez que usamos, mas ainda sim fico um pouco envergonhado. Como as pessoas inventam essas coisas...

"Lembrei-me que você havia falada que a penetração com saliva é um pouco mais incomoda, então comprei mais para nós."

Assenti e ele sorriu, já abrindo a tampa.

"Mas, você não teria que tirar sua calca primeiro." Disse baixo com um tom leve e meio brincalhão, tentando me manter calmo e tirar esse maldito tom avermelhado que eu sei que ainda está no meu rosto.

Ele riu baixo e o fez, lentamente abaixando sua calça preta juntamente com a roupa de baixo da mesma cor. E eu lambi meus lábios quando vi sua ereção. A ponta de seu membro já estava num tom mais escuro por não ter nenhum tipo de alivio e senti água na boca quando vi uma linha fina de pré-ejaculação rolar pelo lado da - enorme – glande.

"Deixe-me..." Disse enquanto tentava me sentar, encarando seu membro, já com meus lábios entreabertos, mas ele empurrou-me novamente para a cama e eu deixei um som – não muito masculino – de descontentamento sair.

"Por mais que eu esteja surpreso de você estar oferecendo isso e adorar quando você faz isso, acho que hoje não."

Ele abriu o frasco e colocou uma quantidade generosa do liquido viscoso na mão esquerda, espalhando pelos dedos.

Sebastian usou sua mão limpa para levantar meus quadris e eu ajudei-o, apoiando apenas minhas costas na cama.

Eu levei uma de minhas mãos as minhas nádegas e as separei, corando. Mas eu sei que ele ia pedir para eu o fazê-lo de qualquer jeito.

"Antes disso," Ele começou e eu olhei para seu rosto com curiosidade. "Será que pode voltar a sua forma humana original?"

Murmurei 'maldito pedófilo' - o que o fez rir -, mas fiz o que ele pediu.

Assim que eu já aparentava ter 13 anos novamente, senti Sebastian beijar minha testa e abri meus olhos. E só agora notei que ainda estou com meu tapa olho. Mas não por muito tempo, já que Sebastian também percebeu e usou sua mão limpa para desfazer o nó atrás da minha cabeça, deixando a peça de seda cair na cama - ou em algum outro lugar -.

Sebastian colocou um dedo melado contra minha entrada e a pressionou delicadamente antes de me penetrar, fazendo-me arfar levemente e morder meu lábio em prazer. Esses lubrificantes realmente fazem diferença. São quentes e escorregadios e ajudam a alcançar mais profundamente. Em outras palavras, mais prazeroso.

Em pouco tempo, ele adicionou outro dedo e mais outro, sempre me dando tempo para me acostumar com a intrusão antes de começar a movimentá-los.

"Já... Já es-está bom... Ah..." Gemi sentindo a ponta de um de seus dedos roçar minha próstata.

Meus quadris foram colocados de volta na cama e Sebastian se pôs sobre mim, encarando meus olhos bicolores, e eu pus minhas pernas em volta de seus quadris.

"Já que eu dispensei aquele seu outro agrado, que tal você me passar lubrificante, Jovem Mestre?" Ele murmurou com um sorriso muito doce para quem acabou de dizer esse tipo de coisa.

Eu assenti meio avermelhado e peguei o frasco, aplicando a substância viscosa na palma das minhas mãos. O lubrificante tinha uma consistência de sabão líquido e normalmente é inodoro, mas esse que o Sebastian comprou tem um cheiro de... Morango. Já imagino por que. Ele vai querer usar isso para quando eu for dar-lo aquele 'agrado' como ele disse.

Levei minhas mãos para seu membro e as coloquei em volta dele, apertando-o levemente, ouvindo Sebastian gemer baixo, o que me fez sorrir. Movi minhas mãos com gentileza para provocá-lo, roçando meus dedos na ponta já meio inchada. Mas terminei em pouco tempo, ou melhor dizendo, ele retirou minhas mãos e as colocou em volta de seu pescoço.

Fechei meus olhos, esperando para ele penetrar-me, mas não aconteceu. Ao em vez disso, senti dois dedos no meu queixo e abri meus olhos e o vi encarando-me com um sorriso malicioso.

"Quero que fique com os olhos abertos."

E depois que as palavras deixaram seus lábios, senti a ponta adentrar-me. Arregalei meus olhos e gemi alto, apertando seus ombros.

Ele beijou meu pescoço, mordiscando a pele enquanto lentamente penetrava todo seu membro dentro de mim.

"Ah... Sebastian... Ah... Uhn... Ande lo-logo com is-isso..." Murmurei, movendo meus quadris ao encontro dos seus, tirando um gemido alto de nós dois.

"Como quiser, pequeno mestre."

Eu já ia xingá-lo por me chamar de 'pequeno' quando ele deu uma estocada forte, fazendo minha cabeça rolar para trás.

Sebastian rapidamente pegou um ritmo forte, sempre acertando meu ponto certo enquanto falava baboseiras doces no meu ouvido, como:

"Você é tão lindo, Jovem Mestre."

Ou

"Tão perfeito."

Mas não era só isso. Ele também falava cada coisa _vulgar_.

"Está apertado como sempre, Jovem Mestre."

"Desse jeito, Jovem Mestre? Você gosta rápido assim?"

Nem quero saber onde ele aprendeu a falar essas coisas.

Maldito idiota, eu deveri–... Nossa...

_Ah_, aí. Aí._ Aí._

"Ah, Sebastian! Aí!" Gemi alto, apertando minhas pernas ao seu redor e ele grunhiu no meu ouvido, uma de suas mãos apertando minha cintura enquanto a outra segurava minha cabeça.

Ele beijou meus ombros, passando os lábios por minha clavícula antes de subir pelo meu pescoço novamente, beijando meu queixo antes de olhar nos meus olhos.

Eu levei uma de minhas mãos ao seu cabelo e apertei-o delicadamente e trouxe-o para mais perto.

Sebastian sorriu levemente antes de beijar meus lábios, adentrando sua língua em minha boca, nossos músculos brigando por domínio na boca do outro. E ele acabou ganhando.

Senti sua língua percorrer a extensão de meus dentes antes de encontrar a minha novamente, sugando e roçando-a, fazendo cravar minhas unhas em suas costas de prazer.

_Finalmente._

Eu me separei do beijo e arfei, gemi e disse seu nome, tudo de uma vez só, querendo mais. Mais disso. Mais do toque dele. Mais _dele_.

Ele retirou a mão da minha cabeça e levou-a a meu membro ignorado, masturbando-o rapidamente, fazendo-me gemer mais alto que antes. E aquele nó na minha barriga se apertou, deixando-me mais quente. Estou quase lá.

"Se-Sebastian... Uhn... Ah! E-eu... E-eu vou...!"

Ele levou os lábios para minha orelha, roçando-a antes de murmurar.

"Você vai gozar, Ciel?"

Assenti bruscamente, e, se não já estivesse, meu rosto ficaria vermelho com suas palavras vulgares.

"Então que gozemos juntos."

Assim que ele disse, perdi o controle e me desfiz, tremendo e sujando nossos estômagos e a mão dele enquanto gemia alto.

"Sebastian!"

Ele também não durou muito. Antes de eu acabar meu êxtase, ele se desfez dentro de mim, murmurando meu nome no meu ouvido e eu senti alguns leves tremores percorrerem o corpo dele.

"Ciel..."

Ele beijou meus lábios novamente, de forma gentil, antes de trazer sua mão suja a sua boca, lambendo a substância antes de me beijar de novo. Eu queria bater nele, pois senti meu próprio gosto - prefiro o gosto dele -, mas só consegui gemer baixo e apertar meus braços em volta dele.

–

"Promete que não vai mais agir assim? É sério, Sebastian, eu fiquei muito preocupado."

Nós estávamos deitados, depois de tomar um banho e de trocar a roupa de cama - ele sozinho fez essa última -, conversando. Ele estava deitado de lado e eu estava deitado com a cabeça em seu ombro enquanto ele acariciava meu cabelo e sua outra mão desenhava círculos na minha cintura.

"Prometo." Ele riu baixo e beijou minha testa, passando a ponta dos dedos pela minha bochecha.

Eu levei minha mão ao meu cordão, que estava de volta ao seu lugar. No meu - agora muito marcado - pescoço.

"Eu não vou te deixar. Nunca. Já lhe falei isso mil vezes." Murmurei baixo, apertando o anel em minha mão esquerda.

"Eu fico feliz com isso." Ele murmurou e pegou minha mão com o anel, levando-a para perto de seu próprio cordão, que tinha um anel igual.

Eu segurei os dois juntos e ele beijou minha mão.

"Não sei se agüentaria se meu pequeno lorde me deixasse." Ele brincou, mas consegui distinguir como as palavras eram verdadeiras.

"Eu também não iria agüentar se meu mordomo me deixasse." Respondi no mesmo tom de voz, um sorriso nos meus lábios.

Ele beijou-me rapidamente e sorriu para mim.

"Ficarei ao seu lado até o fim." Eu ri baixo e balancei minha cabeça.

"Você sempre diz isso."

"Não deixa de ser verdade." Ele rebateu com um sorriso confiante, beijando-me novamente.

Eu sorri para ele, aninhando-me mais perto dele e colocando um de meus braços a sua volta.

"Eu te amo, Ciel."

"Eu também te amo, Sebastian."

Mas ainda tem uma coisa pequena me incomodando.

Quem vai explicar essa cama quase aos pedaços, a bagunça na cozinha com a calda de chocolate - antes do banho – e os barulhos dessa noite para o Alois?


	21. Chapter 21

"Bom dia." Sebastian murmurou, beijando minha bochecha suavemente com um sorriso.

Eu preferi dormir ontem à noite, já que hoje era sábado e eu poderia dormir até umas nove horas da manhã. No entanto, Sebastian não o fez. Ele diz que nos deixa indefesos e é perda de tempo. Do jeito que ele fala parece que ele realiza tarefas muito importantes enquanto durmo. Mas já acordei e encontrei-o me encarando mais de uma vez.

"Bom dia." Respondi baixo, pressionando meu rosto a seu peito enquanto ele corria os dedos por meu cabelo.

"O que vai querer de desjejum?"

Estiquei minhas pernas, tremendo levemente ao me espreguiçar antes de mandar-lhe um olhar curioso.

"Desde quando você pergunta o que eu quero de café?"

"Desde que você tenha se comportado bem." Disse com um tom de divertimento na voz antes de me beijar.

Senti a ponta de seus dentes no meu lábio inferior, gentilmente puxando-o, seus dedos fazendo um caminho pelo lado de minha barriga, embaixo de meu braço. Tive de segurar o riso, sou mais 'sensível' ali. Separei nossas bocas e olhei feio para ele.

"Maldito." Falei baixo, vendo um sorriso brincalhão nascer em seus lábios.

Sebastian beijou minha bochecha mais uma vez antes de se levantar. Corei bruscamente ao vê-lo sem as cobertas, já que esse pervertido estava completamente nu.

"Não tem vergonha?"

"Por que teria? O Jovem Mestre já me disse varias vezes que sou lindo e odeia me ver com roupas. E, sem falar que, você também esta nu, Ciel."

Fiz um pequeno 'tsc' e virei meu rosto vermelho, ignorando-o. Era verdade. E eu odeio quando ele esta certo.

"Vai tomar banho?" Perguntei ao vê-lo abrir a porta do banheiro e fazendo-o se virar para olhar para mim.

"Sim, Jovem Mestre."

"Então me espere, seu idiota, que eu vou tomar banho junto com você. Estou todo sujo e melado também." Bufei e me levantei, tentando ignorar o fato de estar nu e os olhos dele estarem em mim.

Sebastian sorriu e estendeu a mão para mim, fazendo-me olhar para outro lado, sentindo meu rosto esquentar um pouco ao pegar a mão dele.

No entanto, um som não muito másculo deixou minha garganta ao senti-lo me puxar para perto e, antes que eu pudesse perceber, eu estava em seus braços.

"Ei! Seu maldito! Ponha-me no chão!"

Ele riu e beijou-me gentilmente, acariciando o lado do meu rosto, me fazendo acalmar imediatamente.

"Vamos, Jovem Mestre, vamos tomar um banho."

–

"Sebastian, viu meu tapa olho?" Perguntei para ele, que estava no banheiro enxugando o cabelo em frente ao espelho.

"Acredito que está no chão perto ou embaixo da cama, Jovem Mestre. Perdão, eu irei pegar agora mesmo." Ele disse gentilmente, já saindo do banheiro.

"Não precisa, eu mesmo pego."

Ele saiu do banheiro e se apoiou na porta, me olhando enquanto eu me aproximava dele com meu tapa olho na mão, parando na frente dele.

"Pode dar o nó para mim?"

"Será um prazer." Ele sorriu e eu me virei, entregando-lhe a peça.

Senti a seda no meu olho direito, tampando-o. Suas mãos gentilmente roçaram minha bochecha antes de moverem para a parte de trás da minha cabeça e, em poucos segundos, já estava feito.

Não é que eu não sabia como dar nós. Havia aprendido há... Cinqüenta anos, acredito. Mas é um ritual que eu gosto de fazer. Pode ser um gesto simples, mas mesmo assim eu gosto.

Um beijo foi colocado na lateral do meu pescoço e eu sorri, inclinando-me levemente para trás para que minhas costas estivessem contra seu peito não vestido. E funcionou perfeitamente, que nossas alturas não estavam assim tão diferentes já que eu estava em minha forma de 17 anos desde depois do banho.

"Não vai vestir uma camisa?" Falei brincalhão, deitando minha cabeça em seu ombro.

"Talvez não."

Ri baixo, cruzando meus braços e estreitando meus olhos de modo acusador.

"Por mais que Alois seja meu amigo, nunca fui de dividir."

Agora, ele deixou um riso rouco escapar, beijando-me brevemente.

"Esta de bom humor hoje." Comentou, retirando alguns fios de cabelo do meu olho.

"Não tenho motivos para não estar."

"Deveria ter. Afinal de contas, Alois deve perguntar a você sobre seus gritos de ontem à noite."

"A culpa foi sua. Ainda tem lugares na minha pele que ainda estão roxos." Dei de ombros, mas meu rosto estava meio avermelhado.

"Como aqui?" Senti a ponta de seu indicador cutucar a parte de trás do meu pescoço e arregalei meus olhos.

Achei que estava tudo escondido!

Ele riu, percebendo também que eu havia me esquecido dali.

–

"Alois, sou eu." Bati na porta de leve antes de entrar, vendo-o acabando de colocar uma camisa amarela.

"Bom dia!" Ele disse alegremente, andando até a mim para me abraçar.

"Bom dia." Respondi com um leve sorriso, o cheiro da colônia refrescante dele penetrar minhas narinas.

"Perfume novo?"

"Ah, sim. Foi Claude que me deu." Ele falou com um sorriso tímido, um leve tom de vermelho em suas bochechas.

"Entendo. Então, vamos tomar café?"

"Claro. Mas antes... O que _infernos_ aconteceu ontem? Porque, wow, estou aqui há apenas alguns dias mas nunca ouvi você gritar daquele jeito."

Seu rosto ficou vermelho e o meu também. A única diferença seria que o meu ficou muito mais que o dele.

"Cale a boca. Não aconteceu nada de mais. Sebastian só foi mais... Apaixonante."

"... Sexo de reconciliação?"

"Recuso-me a responder isso."

"Eu sabia."

–

Após um farto desjejum, nos estávamos no sofá. Sebastian sentado, lendo, e eu do lado dele, com a cabeça em seu ombro, e Alois deitado com a cabeça no meu colo assistindo televisão. O sofá é grande.

"Tem alguém na porta." Murmurei e Sebastian assentiu, retirando os olhos de seu livro momentaneamente. Poucos segundos depois, o som da campainha veio.

"Eu atendo." Disse gentilmente, apertando o joelho dele e o ombro de Alois para que ele levantasse.

Abri a porta de casa e dei de cara com dois policiais civis da guarda inglesa, fazendo-me arquear as sobrancelhas.

"Desculpe incomodar, menino-"

"Não sou 'menino' algum." Bufei, encarando os dois feios, fazendo-os trocar um olhar nervoso.

"Sim, perdão. Mas recebemos uma denúncia que um menor de idade esta sendo mantido aqui."

"E se estiver?"

"Temos que retorná-lo para o guardião legal, o pai dele."

Grunhi em raiva e esfreguei as têmporas. Antigamente os guardas tinham mais respeito por mim. Vir até minha casa para me falar isso? Tch.

"Em primeiro lugar, não podem _retorná-lo _para o pai porque ele não é um objeto para ser retornado. Segundo, se _tentarem_ encostar um dedo se quer nele para colorem-no perto daquele _ser _novamente, eu mesmo vou me assegurar que se arrependam do dia que nasceram."

Respirei profundamente para me acalmar. Não posso deixar minhas emoções saírem do controle assim. Se meus chifres aparecerem vai ajudar, mas não quero ter que explicá-las para os vizinhos.

"Vocês pelo menos sabem quem eu sou?"

"N-não, mas-"

"Ciel Phantomhive."

Assisti com um sorriso vitorioso a cor desaparecer de seus rostos.

"Senhor Phantomhive! Não vai acontecer de novo!"

E eles rapidamente foram embora.

Nada como ser próximo a Rainha.

Fechei a porta e suspirei antes de voltar para a sala, encontrando Alois na posição em que eu estava antes no ombro de Sebastian, conversando com ele.

"Não posso sair nem por um minuto e vocês já vão por trás de minhas costas?" Disse com um tom leve de divertimento.

Andei até eles e dei um leve tapa na cabeça de Alois para retomar meu lugar e voltamos todos a nossas posições originais.

"Quem era?" Alois perguntou educadamente, olhando para cima para me encarar.

"Umas meninas vendendo biscoitos."

"Oh."

Levei minha mão à cabeça de Alois, acariciando seus fios de cabelo dourado.

"Eu estava comentando com Sebastian que eu deveria ajudar vocês de algum jeito. Nas contas ou outra coisa... Vocês fizeram muito por mim, seria o mínimo que eu poderia fazer."

Arqueei minhas sobrancelhas novamente, escutando-o atentamente.

"Sebastian falou que não é necessário, mas mesmo assim. Posso conseguir um emprego de meio turno e-"

"Alois, Sebastian leu minha mente, não é necessário."

"Mas-"

"Sem 'mas' e ponto."

Menino bobo. Dinheiro é a menor de minhas preocupações. A companhia Funtom funciona até hoje. Em 1950, um dos descendentes de Tanaka se apresentou e reabrimos as fábricas.

Hoje, o filho... Ou o neto dele toma conta e eu recebo 50% de todos os lucros. Digamos que, em um mês ruim, eu recebo 200.000 libras.

É um bom negócio até hoje.

"Ciel, por favor."

"Alois, de verdade. Não é nem um pouco necessário. Confie em mim." Disse enquanto tirava a franja de seus olhos, ação visivelmente acalmando-o.

"Se fizer se sentir melhor, pode me ajudar a fazer a janta todos os dias." Sebastian falou, olhando para ele com um leve sorriso e apertando meu ombro gentilmente.

"Seria ótimo!"

Dei um beijo na bochecha de Sebastian, apreciando o gesto dele.

"Vocês são lindos juntos." Alois comentou, sorrindo para nos dois, suas palavras fazendo um leve vermelho aparecer no meu rosto.

"Concordo." Sebastian riu, refazendo meu próprio gesto em mim.

"Será que..." Alois começou, virando-se de novo para a televisão com o rosto corado.

"Você e Claude também." Disse, cutucando de leve sua bochecha, sabendo que ele queria ouvir isso.

"Falando nisso... Ah, ele me chamou para sair com ele hoje à noite."

"Quero você em casa as onze e trinta em ponto." Falei seriamente, encarando a televisão para evitar mais discussão no tópico.

"É só que... Eu estava esperando que eu e ele... Você sabe..." O rosto dele foi ficando mais vermelho e eu ouvi Sebastian rir baixo ao meu lado. Como ele pode rir?!

"Entregarei um celular para você, leve e nos mantenha informados se esta tudo bem. Volte quando quiser." Sebastian sorriu e eu olhei feio para ele. Passando por cima das minhas palavras!

"Obrigado Sebastian!"

Suspirei e rolei meus olhos. Esses dois idiotas só me dão dor de cabeça.


End file.
